For the Love of the Hokage
by Hendrixson
Summary: Promising to yourself that you'll be with the guy of your dreams is easy. Try doing that now when said guy becomes the hero of the world, the Rokudaime Hokage, and the object of a thousand girls' fantasies. Time to break some boundaries… for the love of the Hokage.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a purely fictional piece written for the entertainment of myself and others. Don't sue me over FanFiction. That is not a proud lawsuit.**

**Hi there. So you've made the decision to click on this story, out of hundreds of thousands of others to choose from, and for that I thank you. Please enjoy.**

**I would also like to take a quick moment to recognize my wonderful beta The Crafty Cracker, who gave me the core plot and has helped me more than anyone else on here. She's astoundingly amazing, and you should immediately go read her stories. Well, not immediately. Finish this one first. **

The moisture in the air was dense, clinging to my skin as I knelt by the water's edge. The cool humidity filled my lungs with every slow breath I took. The waterfall was a place I found myself returning to more often, and was a spot I'd frequented in since the end of that war.

The war took more from me than I could ever imagine— my cousin Neji, my sense of security with the world, and it certainly took everything that everyone had to win. I came close to losing _him _too. A cold shiver ran down my spine at the thought. I tried to push it away by tossing a smooth stone, disrupting the peace of the pool which had inadvertently become a second home to me. No one understood me quite as well as the water did. Not even him_. _Especially now.

I let out a loud, full-bodied sigh and dipped my fingertips into the current. Ever since he became the Hokage, he had grown harder to talk to. It wasn't his fault, becoming the Rokudaime was accompanied with duties. Friendship sadly wasn't one of them. I remembered every little moment we shared before and during the war. I was so foolish to run down there and spill my guts like I did during the battle with Pain. I think I surprised even myself. It was certainly a step in the right direction, or so I thought. I remember how crestfallen I was when he didn't even address what I had said.

"Baka," I muttered to myself. What was he to do? I shouldn't have expected him to scoop me up in his arms and carry me away. My life was no fairy tale, and I certainly wasn't his princess. Rather, I was his shy, timid friend who fainted like a goat and stammered every word. Luckily for me, I had dropped the habits. However, it was far too late. A foolish flicker of hope in me remained due to the fact that he had not yet married. However, at his age and position, it was unlikely he'd marry anyone at all. And if he felt the need, surely he'd find a wife more suitable than I. Ever since attaining his dream, he had become Konohagakure's idol and had more fangirls than I had strands of hair. It sickened me whenever I saw one of those girls shrieking like an idiot and waving some sort of undergarment for him to sign, or keep, or smell or whatever the hell those crazy fangirls wanted.

I took one more glance at the glassy surface of the pool before I stood and turned to leave. The cool autumn night brought a smile to my face, and every tedious step I took was accompanied by the satisfying sound of fallen leaves crunching beneath my feet. Most shinobi viewed travel as hindering and blew through it, rushing around from destination to destination, every second spent traveling viewed as one more off of their oh so busy schedule. I, however, had grown to enjoy the walks between the waterfall and Konoha. Especially on nights like this, where the opalescent full moon made the forest glow as if it were lit from within.

I arrived at my spacious home faster than I thought I would have, and entered silently despite being the only person who inhabited the roomy building. A solo S-Rank mission I had done set me up with more than enough cash to pay for the expense of living in such a nice place. I moved out from the Hyuuga compound after the war, passing the title of heiress onto my younger sister, who graciously accepted the position. I thought that eventually I'd have a family to fill the empty rooms. Unfortunately, the still unoccupied spaces taunted me and reminded me of the fact that I had not yet settled down despite my age and wish to.

Ino was happily married to Choji, which came as a surprise to anyone who had known Ino since she was a child. Her vanity was a blemish on her personality that had thankfully been wiped away over time.

Sakura was engaged to her childhood crush Sasuke, whose name was met with off-putting remarks and hushed whispers of disapproval. The person who seemed the most upset about Sasuke's return was Kiba, who would constantly go on about how he could still smell the 'traitor' on him. I myself was overjoyed with Sasuke's settling down in Konoha. Not only was he an asset in battle, but he was Naruto's best friend. Seeing the now Hokage's face light up when Sasuke agreed to stay cheered me to my core. The way those deep blue eyes sparkled...

Tenten, bless her poor heart, had fallen hard for Neji and didn't take it very easily when he died. I recalled sitting by her side night after night after the event. She was trying to get back on her feet and move on, but it seemed that every time she'd come close to finding a new man, guilt would force her to break it off.

Even Temari had settled down, moving to Konoha to be with her husband, Shikamaru. They already had two children, and were discussing the possibility of another the last I heard. They were such a sweet couple, despite Shikamaru's unfaltering lazy nature and Temari's explosive anger issues.

As I lay in bed I couldn't stop thinking about my own love life. I had never even so much as kissed a man. I didn't want anyone but him. I couldn't even so much as picture myself with someone else. No one made me feel the way he did. That spark, those knots in my stomach when I saw him, the way my heart raced when someone spoke his name. I thought about those sparkling cerulean eyes, the way his smile seemed to light up everything around him, the way his hand felt in mine when he held it. Before I knew what happened, I had lulled myself into a calm sleep.

—

Dawn broke over Konoha and the pale light filtering in through the window was enough to force me from my slumber. A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched my limbs under the comforting warmth of the blanket. Strangely, I was a morning person. I always found myself confused whenever Shikamaru would gripe about wanting to sleep in, or when Sakura would complain about how her hair was messy in the early hours. I found something peaceful about the beginning of a day. Nothing bad happened yet to sadden or anger me, nothing great had happened to make me forget about important things. The morning was when life was most raw. No one but me, nothing to worry about, just a bright sun and the hope that today wouldn't bring troubles or hardships in my way.

I gracefully bounded down the stairs, a routine which I had practiced multiple times to efficiently get to the shower room from my bed as quickly and efficiently as possible. In the confines of my home, I could move however I pleased with no one to judge me. I could smile and dance and skip and jump and laugh, all within the company of myself. Some days I wouldn't even leave, I'd just lie about, reading or thinking pointless thoughts. The mission I had done recently had granted me a break – a privilege that I was abusing with glee.

I continued said routine with a cleansing shower, donning the flak jacket that Konohagakure ninja had become so famous for afterwards. Despite the break I was on, it was required that I be present at the Jonin Standby Station every morning on the off chance that I was needed in an emergency situation. I didn't mind though. If it wasn't for this requirement I would have absolutely no social life to speak of. Occasionally, the Hokage would take a break from his work and pay us a visit – these short interactions being our only communication most of the time.

I took one more glance at myself in the mirror before I headed out the door. The cool breeze was met with a smile as I traveled toward the Station. The citizens of the village were packing the streets and bustling about, taking advantage of Konoha's prosperity.

The state of the shinobi world since the war was excellent, with each village holding a newfound respect for the others. Kage summits now occurred more frequently, and were used to quietly resolve small disputes and exchange information amongst themselves. I had successfully petitioned to be one of Naruto's bodyguards alongside Umino Iruka, who had been made jonin shortly after the war. I accompanied him to the Land of Iron every few months, and enjoyed the experience greatly. Honestly, I enjoyed any scenario that involved Naruto and I being anywhere near each other.

The Station was a whirlwind of activity upon my arrival, as it was every morning. Many of my fellow jonin were grouped up, discussing strategy for upcoming missions and conversing about their new teams of freshly appointed genin.

My arrival was met with a few curt greetings from acquaintances, before everyone became preoccupied with actual work yet again. My lips released a sigh as I fell into obscurity, seated in a chair pushed into the far corner of the room. My morning from this point typically consisted of jumbled thoughts as I studied my busy peers, most of them hard at work, and a few off-duty like me scattered about the Station trying to fall into the background as to not interrupt anyone. Occasionally one of my comrades would finish their tasks earlier than expected and come to chat. Other times I would find myself making small talk with another off-duty shinobi. These spurts of conversation were the foundation of my laughable social life, a truth which I was oddly fine with. I never was the person with a lot of friends and I had no intention of changing that. I had bonded with the people I grew up with and never really branched out from there. Most of them were on a different schedule than I, and those that I was around often were much too busy to chat.

Today the only other person in their lonesome was Uchiha Sasuke. It was a sight I had grown accustomed to, seeing how he was still thought of by many to be a rogue nin at heart. Some weren't as forgiving as others, and Sasuke seemed to be the individual most commonly on the receiving end of mistrust and scorn. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I genuinely believed that he had changed, and with good reason. He was an asset to Konohagakure now despite his rather shady past. He had proven his loyalty during the war, however to some it just wasn't enough. The way people looked at him now was the same way they would look at Naruto before he saved each and every one of them, on multiple occasions. The Uchiha stood in the corner opposite me, a scowl masking his features as he took my habit of silently studying the surroundings. His arms were crossed and tightly pressed against his chest. I thought for a brief moment about talking to him, but my idea was forgotten upon a familiar voice meeting my ears.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" A gravelly greeting forced me to perk up. My eyes were met with a fanged grin, an expression which I copied as I offered a short wave.

"Hello, Kiba-kun," I said cheerfully as I readjusted myself in the chair. Kiba, without permission, sat on the arm and continued on with his smile. His knee pressed uncomfortably against my side. However, I ignored it and cast my gaze at Akamaru, who was standing dutifully a few feet away. His tongue lolled out of his head as he panted, and bounded over when I offered out my hand to pet him.

"So what's up? We haven't talked in _forever,_" he exaggerated, but it had indeed been too long since I had spoken with my friend.

"Nothing's up," I replied. "Sort of my problem."

"Working hard then?"

"No." I turned in the chair so that my back was against the opposite arm, looking him in the eye as he raised a brow. "It's just..."

"Go on Hinata-chan." I couldn't help but giggle when he grinned again, a wide, goofy expression that I had found humorous since we were young.

"Sometimes I just worry about the future. It kind of feels like I'm not putting enough thought into the present." I let out a small sigh.

"What are you worrying about?" he asked, his balance slipping and his knee pressing harder into my side.

"I don't know," I spoke softly. "I just feel like it's moving a little too fast for me to keep up. I'm worried I'll blink and the next thing I know, I've missed everything."

"Sounds like you need a hug." I rolled my eyes and it was his turn to laugh. "You think too much, Hinata-chan. You never were the impulsive type though. You should just stop worrying so damned much, it's a bit annoying."

"You're just the nicest person, aren't you Kiba-kun?" I didn't usually use sarcasm, but I felt it was appropriate. I might have been offended if I hadn't known him for as long as I had. The guy just didn't have a filter between his mouth and his brain. Sometimes I wondered if the brain was missing as well.

"Hey, I'm a one-stop shop for honesty. Just putting my opinion out there. Speaking of putting it out there, you know what you really need?" I felt the heat run through my cheeks as I anticipated the next sentence. "A man."

"We're not having this conversation again," I started, "you always say that's what I need and it's not true."

"Really now?" He sat up with a glimmer in his eye, removing his knee from its uncomfortable resting position as he crossed his legs and balanced precariously on the arm. "True or false, you're still a virgin?"

"True or false, you're an asshole?" A voice spoke from behind Kiba. I peered over his shoulder to see Tenten, who stood a few feet away with her hands placed on her hips.

"Oh lovely," Kiba grumbled and crossed his arms against his chest. He huffed and turned to look at the kunoichi, who offered a smirk in response. "Just who I wanted to show up. Don't you have someone else to make miserable?"

"Oh bite me, Kiba-teme."

"Watch what you say there, I just might do it." He chomped his teeth together, prompting a look of disgust and a sigh from Tenten.

"Hello, Tenten-san," I greeted my friend, drawing her attention away from the man who sat inches away, baring his teeth in a miserable attempt to make her leave. Upon realizing it was futile, he just frowned and sat glumly with his hurt puppy eyes. I could never understand why Tenten and Kiba were always at each other's throats. I had assumed it was some past conflict, however I had never heard of such a story. Any time I'd ask, I'd just receive something along the lines of 'I don't know, 'I just think he's immature,' or 'I dunno, I just think she's a bitch.' I always figured they'd get along, maybe even make a nice couple. I thought the idea was cute. They thought it was disgusting.

It was odd how I always found myself in that position— always the helpful friend who would help someone find the love of their life or help them through turbulence in romance. However when it came to my own love life, it just seemed hopeless. I self-identified as a closet romantic, I was the little girl who dreamed of her crush falling for her and sweeping her off her feet in a majestic show of love. And then I'd blush and tell myself that it could never happen, knowing that was true, but still foolish enough to let that flicker of hope remain that perhaps that dream would come true one day. And like the Will of Fire Konohagakure had become so famous for, that flicker just wouldn't die. I had no intention of finding a man because I had already found him. I was in love with the Rokudaime Hokage, always had been and certainly would be until my last breath.

"Hinata!" Tenten's voice made me jump in my seat, sending Kiba tumbling to the floor with a thud and a growl.

"Sorry!" I gulped. "I was just lost in thought."

"What the hell was that about!?" Kiba stood and pointed an accusing finger. "Maybe you should warn a guy before you throw him on his ass, ever think of that!?"

"Will you shut it, dobe?" Tenten shot a scowl at him, and he responded with another throaty growl.

"You shut it, loud-mouth!"

"Idiot!"

"Widow!"

"Teme!"

"Ugly!"

"Jackass!"

"Guys, stop," I pleaded, but it was useless as they were already face to face and had the attention of everyone in the Station. And it was during the fierce screaming match that Konoha's current Jonin Commander, the respected Hatake Kakashi, decided to enter the room.

"Perhaps you two should consider calming yourselves," he offered, his sudden appearance resulting in a collection of gasps and a suddenly silent Kiba. "It'd be a shame if we had to trouble the Hokage with a couple of quarreling jonin, now wouldn't it?" He chuckled as all the color drained from Tenten's face.

"Forgive me, Kakashi-sama," Kiba apologized and dipped his head.

"Showoff," Tenten muttered under her breath, loud enough to be audible but not loud enough to result in another reprimand. I found it humorous the way they had reacted. I hadn't seen them look so scolded since they had been genin.

"I just came to let you all know that in celebration of Uzumaki Naruto's fourth year as Rokudaime Hokage, all jonin will be released early. If you would prefer to stay to finalize anything important you may, and the rest of you are advised to take your leave."

The jonin began filing out of the large space, Kiba and Tenten close ahead of me as we exited.

"I can't stand you," Kiba grumbled at her.

"Inuzuka Kiba, I advise you to learn to cooperate with your fellow jonin, and perhaps apologize," Kakashi scolded him again.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked from a few feet away. Kiba's hackles visibly raised and he snarled at the Uchiha.

"You got something you want to say to me you damn _traitor_?" He growled. I placed my hand on his arm in case he thought about lunging. Kiba had grown into a powerful shinobi, however I had my doubts whether he could defeat Sasuke or not. Even if he could, this certainly wasn't the place to do it.

"Kiba-kun, please." I gripped his arm tighter and upon hearing my words he immediately loosened up.

"He has no right to look down on anybody." He sounded bitter, however he let me walk ahead of him, distancing himself from Sasuke.

"Why do you always have to argue with everyone?" I asked as we reached outside, the breeze in the air kissing my skin and sending shivers down my spine. "Maybe you should try to be nicer, Kiba-kun."

"I can be nice; I just choose to call it like I see it. And no matter which angle you look at it from, that guy is an asshole." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, forcing my lips into a frown. "But the good news? Tonight's all about celebration! Your knight in orange armor is celebrating a milestone, so you should be happy Hinata-chan."

"I guess..." I said, a noticeable redness spreading rapidly throughout my face.

"You really still have the hots for him after all this time?" He laughed uproariously when my mouth dropped open.

"Kiba-kun!" I practically squealed. "Don't say things like that!"

"Say things like what?" His grin widened and my face somehow turned a deeper shade of red. "Say things like," he cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hinata has the hots for the Hok—"

"Shhh!" I clasped my hand over his mouth, forcing him to laugh louder despite my palm muffling the sound.

"In all seriousness though, it's been years. Why haven't you said anything? You better start before he picks up one of these fangirls and forgets all about you."

"He wouldn't do that," I said, taking on a more serious tone. "He's a better person than that."

"I'm just trying to help, geez." He put his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry, I just hate to see you beat yourself up over one guy. Even if that guy is the Hokage, I hate to see anyone leave you in such..." he stopped and struggled to find a fitting word, "…disarray."

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun. Really." I offered him a warm smile and he sighed.

"Just make sure you mean it, alright Hinata-chan? I have to head home. See you tomorrow." He gave one last worried look before jumping away, Akamaru following him.

My eyes were fixated on my feet as I continued toward my house. I appreciated Kiba's concern, and I couldn't shake what he had said out of my mind. I knew that I should just try to be a normal person and ask Naruto on a date, or invite him over, or even talk to him. I just couldn't do it. As much as I had matured since my confession, I still couldn't confront him. Perhaps one day I would be able to just give him a smile and ask if maybe he'd want to go out for ramen sometime, however now certainly wasn't that time. I was becoming an accomplished shinobi, and should be focusing on that. I chuckled to myself upon realizing the cliché about focusing more on my career than romance. It was the truth though. Naruto needed to be pushed to the back of my mind. Uzumaki Naruto, from this moment forward, would be the last thing on my mind.

I almost fell down when my shoulder connected with another, barely catching myself before I hit the ground. _Dang it! _I scolded myself. _Look where you're walking! _I turned to apologize to whoever I had run into, and gasped when my eyes were met with deep pools of blue.

"Sorry about that, Hinata-chan!" the Hokage apologized.

**So I do hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a bit of a challenge, because I'm striving for this Hinata who has matured enough over time yet still has the majority of her base character traits that make her Hinata. Somewhere in the middle, and it's a bit difficult but I think I'm getting the hang of it. And to those of you who are new to my work, I write in a way where everything makes sense in the end. So if I write a scene that seems odd or off to you, it'll make sense soon. You just have to let progression happen guys. If you have any questions or comments please leave a review, each and every one is appreciated. Let me know what you guys think, and do have a wonderful day. Until next time!**

**- Hendrixson **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. **

**Why hello there, everybody. And welcome back to another installment of this story. I would like to take this time right now to thank each and every one of you for such an amazing reception. I am blown away by the love you have showed so far, and I am forever grateful. I did not expect this story to get as much attention as it did and I am absolutely blown away. Thank you all so much, and I do hope you enjoy. Don't forget to thank my beta The Crafty Cracker, and make sure you check out her work. She's amazing. Please forgive my babbling, on to the story! **

Cerulean eyes stared into my own as I fumbled around in my head, desperately trying to craft a sentence— a word even— an introduction or a greeting would suffice. However, my mind went blank and my mouth gaped open in shock as the love of my life smiled and scratched his head sheepishly right there in front of me. No cutesy phrase or humorous quips came to mind, no terms of endearment or exchanges of pleasantries were plausible. I just stared. In silence I stared, the air growing still and my mind racing at impossible speeds.

"That was an accident; I didn't mean to bump into you. I should probably watch where I'm going." He laughed. "What are you doing out? I haven't seen you since we last left for the Land of Iron. You sure have become a shut-in, Hinata-chan."

"I..." I tried to answer his question but just couldn't. As much as I had matured, his presence always had the same effect on me. I gulped, and opened my mouth again. "I was just going home. Kakashi-sama said we should leave." I smiled inwardly at my sudden ability to form words.

"You know what today is, don't you?" His stance took on a new confidence and his smile broadened. "It's my fourth year as Rokudaime Hokage!" I couldn't help but giggle at his newfound vigor.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." I immediately gasped at my lack of respect. "I mean... congratulations, Hokage-sama." My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"It's fine, really!" His assurance sounded sincere, allowing me to loosen up and feel less disrespectful. "It's nice that someone treats me like a person and not some scary authority figure. '-Sama' this, '-sama' that, I'm sick of '-sama', ya know! I'm a person, not a title. Please call me by my given name." I gave a nod, prompting a smile in return that did little to quell my blush. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

I could feel my face heat up. My eyes widened and I struggled to keep myself from dropping to the ground. _Why is he asking if I have any plans? _"No," I answered quietly, punctuating the curt response with an audible gulp.

"Great! So I'll see you at the celebration tonight then? I'd hate for you to miss it Hinata-chan." I couldn't help but quiver slightly every time he spoke my name.

"Celebration?"

"Four years as the Rokudaime can't go without celebration! Food, drinks, people I actually like talking to, it will be great!" His enthusiasm was pleasantly overwhelming. "What do you say? Will you be there?"

"I..." I once again found myself at a loss for words. Maybe it was just my imagination, perhaps wishful thinking even, but it seemed that Naruto was looking at me expectantly. Like he wanted me to say yes. I was his friend and of course he wanted me to come. However this felt... different. I shook the obviously inaccurate assumption away and offered him a small smile. "Of course Naruto-kun, I'll be there."

"Really?" My own smiled widened when I saw his eyes light up. I gave him a nod and suppressed my laughter when he pumped a fist into the air. "That's great! It'll be really easy to find, it's taking place right in the middle of the village. Couldn't miss it if you tried!" If he could be any more enthusiastic, I think he might have exploded. "I'll see you tonight then, eh Hinata-chan?"

My name on his mouth still made me feel strange. I gave another nod, ignoring the tight feeling. "Yes you will."

"I'd love to stand out here and chat all day, but I have somewhere to be. So... I guess this is goodbye for now."

I turned to leave, not wanting to drag on the encounter and make anything awkward or uncomfortable. I couldn't help but feel an unshakeable pride. Sure I had verbally stumbled a bit, however I felt that I handled the situation well. For a sudden and unexpected encounter that rightfully should have left me speechless and unconscious, I fared rather well. I couldn't help but wish we had a little more time. But that is what tonight was for, after all. A feeling coursed through me. One that quickened my pace and upturned my lips, one that made me feel lively and joyous. A feeling that I loved yet didn't feel as often as I liked. Excitement.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something rather peculiar. A shadow, just trailing a few feet behind my own. I thought nothing of it and continued walking. But it kept catching my eye. The way it spiked up at the top, the way it remained close to my own. Listening closely I heard something I hadn't before: footsteps. I pivoted around, bringing myself face to face with my follower.

"Guess we were heading in the same direction." My eyes easily detected a hint of pink on Naruto's cheeks. "So…"

"So where are you going?" My voice faltered in tone, the awkwardness of the situation quite apparent to the both of us. I paused my motion to allow him the few steps it took to match my pace. I couldn't help but dart my eyes over every few seconds to look at him.

"I was heading to Ichiraku," he admitted, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I'd hate to show up to the celebration hungry." My eyes flitted over again, this time meeting his. I quickly looked down and from my peripherals could see that he did as well. "Where are you going?" He returned my question.

"Home." Every word in this conversation was a new challenge, each one proving harder to utter than the last. I wanted nothing more than to be cute, funny, and charming. I wish I knew all the right things to say. I was never good with words, especially towards Naruto. _I love you. _I had to say it to myself, I wanted to say it but there was absolutely no way I could muster the words in front of him. I stopped darting my eyes and was now blatantly fixated on him as he rambled about paperwork and meetings. It was at this time I noticed how close we were, the material of my jacket occasionally brushing against his arm as we traveled. I considered edging away a few inches, but abandoned the thought and held my position.

"Hokage-sama!" A painfully loud screech met my ears. My head whipped around and my eyes quickly located the source of the offending noise. A female stood a scant few yards away, her finger pointed and her eyes wide as she gawked at Naruto. "Hokage-kun it's you!"

"Oh no." I turned my head in time to see the color slowly drain from his face.

"Do you know this girl?" I questioned curiously, looking back over at her to see that she hadn't moved other than the occasional action of jumping up and down that she was now preoccupied with, as she continued squealing something about marriage. "She can't be any older than fifteen."

"I don't know her," he replied, "but I know her type. They're the worst of the worst."

"Hokage-kun, I love you so much! We should go to Ichiraku's right now! I love ramen too!"

"What do you even do in these situations?" I continued staring at the young girl, who now bounced around rambunctiously.

"I've never been so close to one," he admitted. "I have no idea what she'll do. These girls are insane." Before he could speak the last syllable she had already began her mad dash towards him, quickly shortening the gap between the both of them. I had no time to think, and before I knew what I was doing I had extended my arm.

"Ouch!" She ran into my open hand at top speed, the impact forcing her to the ground. I put on my most steely-eyed expression and glared down at her. I activated my Byakugan for the intimidating effect. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, jonin shinobi of Konohagakure and hand-selected bodyguard of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Her eyes widened and I knelt down, bringing my face close to hers. "I'm sure you are unaware, but running at the Hokage the way you did is an offence, punishable by stripping you of your title of genin and perhaps confining and interrogating you." I heard a whimper escape her lips and I straightened up. I took a step back and extended a finger, pointing towards the distance. "If you would like to take this opportunity, I will let you leave. Move quickly. If you stay I will be forced to-" My sentence was cut short when she scrambled to her feet and darted away, moving as quickly as she could. I released my dojutsu and let out a satisfied sigh. I turned around to continue walking when Naruto's face caught my eye. His mouth was gaped open and his eyes wide, an expression of unmistakable disbelief enveloping his face.

"Hinata-chan, that was amazing!"

"She was only a genin." I argued his praise; however, it still made me smile. He grinned and motioned for me to catch up with him.

"If you can ward off fangirls like that I should keep you around more often, I wouldn't have to worry about anything ever." He laughed and this time I allowed myself to join in.

Upon turning a corner, my house came into view. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment. For the first time in months I wanted to be out talking to people instead of locked away in my home. I considered lying about my address so that I could stay and talk longer, but pushed the thought away. I was not a liar.

"That's quite the place Hinata-chan," Naruto remarked after I pointed out the building.

"It's nice. I live alone, so it's a bit… too much." I opened the gate blocking off the yard from the rest of Konoha. I turned my head and offered Naruto a smile. "Sorry I have to leave. I…" Goodbye was the last thing on my mind. I didn't want to say it— didn't want the words to escape my lips, however they had to and the thought was unbearable. "I guess this is the part where I say goodbye."

"May I come in?" It was painfully apparent in his unsure expression that it had taken quite a lot of nerve to ask.

Uzumaki Naruto sure did have the ability to render me speechless with just a few words. I was unsure how to respond to his request. I was unsure if his request was real. For as much sense as this was making it could have been a wild fantasy, a dream spinning wildly out of my control. I had never had a man in my home, not even Kiba or Shino had been permitted to enter. But this indeed was a dream come true, was it not? Exceptions could be made. Exceptions _would_ be made. Despite my feelings towards him, I still was reluctant to finalize any answer. Saying yes would run the risk of me somehow ruining our conversation and afternoon by being accidentally awkward or weird. Saying no would hurt his feelings, something I couldn't bear to do.

"You obviously don't have to. I just figured maybe…"

"No!" I shook the thoughts away and offered him a smile. "You may come in." He gave me an odd look but questioned nothing as I led him down the sidewalk that led to the large front porch. I opened the door and motioned for him to enter, to which he complied with wide eyes as he surveyed the foyer.

"This is…"

"Expensive," I finished his sentence, his reply being an immediate laugh. "I don't mean to be rude Naruto-kun, but why did you want to come in?"

"Well I don't need some grand reason, do I?" He chuckled. "Sometimes I just like to check up on my friends. We don't talk nearly as often as we should. Being the Hokage is just so tiring. I went through all that trouble to save my friends and now I can barely even talk to them!" He followed me through another door that led to the den, a rather spacious area with some lounge furniture and a large bookshelf pushed into the corner. "I still can't believe you live all alone in a place like this," he said.

"You get used to it," I replied. "I really would like someone else to be here though. Sometimes it gets lonely."

"Lucky," he muttered.

"Lucky?"

"I never get to be alone. When Shikamaru isn't sending me more paperwork, someone decides that I'm the person to solve all of their problems. It's frustrating. I'm the Hokage, ya know!" He sighed.

"It's a small price to pay for being the most decorated and celebrated shinobi in the world. Few get to accomplish what you have, Naruto-kun." He looked at me and smiled again. I loved it when he did that.

"You're good at making people happy Hinata-chan, I'll give you that much." My name in his mouth tightened my stomach.

"Thank you. Are… are you hungry?" His head darted up in response to the question, his eyes seeming to give the answer. "I know you were going to Ichiraku's but I have a lot of food here if you're hungry. I'd hate for it to go bad."

"If it's no trouble of course. I'm starving!" His grin was contagious and he followed close behind me as I led him to the kitchen. I was thankful to have someone over, especially if they took some of this food off of my hands. I loved to cook but always had so much left over that just went to waste.

_You're doing well. _I encouraged myself. _He's laughing, he's eating, and you stopped making a fool of yourself. Keep it up! _My own encouragement brought a determined smile to my face.

"Take what you like Naruto-kun, there's plenty here." He nodded, his trademark grin still plastered across his face. I took a seat at the table. Naruto did the same after deciding what, and how much, he was going to eat.

"So have you enjoyed your time off?" he asked, filling up on the soup I had made the previous night.

"Yes," I answered. "It's been… peaceful."

"Why don't you ever go out?" he asked, putting down his utensil and giving me his full attention which made me squirm a little and look away. "You're always cooped up in here."

"I just like being alone sometimes," I admitted. "I'm getting out tonight though."

"This has been planned for weeks. I promise Hinata-chan, you'll have a good time." I couldn't help but smile. What was there to not love about Uzumaki Naruto?

"Will I see you there?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew I was pushing it and should just be grateful for the short time we spent together, however I couldn't. I wanted to see him again. I needed to see him again.

"Of course. I might _need _you, just in case I get charged down by hormonal genin again."

"No one should ever have to worry about something like that." I laughed.

"Kazekage Gaara has been dealing with it for years, I have no idea how he's managed. One more and I'm going to lose my mind." He finished his meal and let out a satisfied sigh. He took a look at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Hinata-chan, I apologize but I have to go." He stood to his feet and gave me a wave, but stopped when I grabbed him by his coat.

"Wait," I ordered. I opened the fridge and pulled out a small sealed container. "Do you think you could give these to Uchiha Sasuke?" He raised a brow and took the box from my hand. "They're sweets I made, but I couldn't finish them."

"Sasuke doesn't really like sweets."

"I think he'll like these, can you please give them to him?" I smiled again when Naruto nodded.

"Why exactly do you want me to give these to Sasuke?" he questioned.

"Because I'm too nervous to give them to him in person."

"No, I mean of all the people, why Sasuke? You two hardly talk to each other. I just find it odd. That's all."

"I just feel bad for him," I admitted. "No one talks to him; he goes on solo missions because everyone refuses to work with him, he stands by himself because no one ever wants to be around him."

"It's pretty cool that you care like that Hinata-chan. I'll be sure to get these over to him. Take care, and I'll see you tonight! Thanks for the food!" And with those parting words the love of my life left my home.

I stood for a moment, my muscles refusing to move despite how active my mind was. I couldn't believe what had just occurred. I had a real afternoon with Uzumaki Naruto. My head was a cornucopia of fantasies as I envisioned what tonight would bring. Maybe tonight would be the night…

I collapsed on the sofa and released a deep breath, a wide smile overtaking my mouth as I shut my eyes. The feeling I felt was indescribable. Adrenaline and joy pulsed through me, confidence and satisfaction certainly the result of the previous encounter. I was enchanted by the prospect of spending even more time with him.

After lying in thought for what felt like millennia, I finally stood and removed my flak jacket in one fluid motion, pranced upstairs and entered my room. I rummaged through my chest of drawers in an attempt to find something to wear, settling on a simple attire and my now trademark lavender and cream zip-up hoodie. I knew it was expected of me to dress up and mask my features in make-up, however I just felt like looking normal. I rushed back down the stairs and walked outside, stopping for a moment to admire the breeze.

The intoxicating feeling had run its course by the time I had reached my destination, reality crashing down on me like a wave and the realization that there was no way anything could happen between me and Naruto tonight made itself painfully apparent. However the smile remained, as determined as my loved one and as happy as I was. I gave the door in front of me a tentative knock and tried desperately to remove the bright expression that was plastered across my features but the attempt was futile. I had never smiled this long and the act had taken a toll on my cheeks, a dull ache now spreading through them. The nuisance that was the pain quickly was forced to the back of my mind as the door swung open.

"Hey Hinata," Temari greeted, taking a step back and motioning for me to enter. I complied with glee and followed her into the kitchen. "What's up? You look unusually chipper."

"I spent the day with him." The words came out of my mouth quickly, almost inaudible as the excitement returned with a vengeance. "Naruto was in my house, and we talked and I gave him food and he invited me to a celebration and told me to meet him there."

"Calm down, take it easy." Temari chuckled.

"What's going on?" I hardly noticed Tenten, who was seated at a table on the other side of the room.

"I was walking home," I started, "and I bumped into him."

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Tenten nodded and I resumed, "I bumped into him and he apologized. Then we started talking, and I threatened to arrest a fangirl for running at him, and then he asked if he could come into my house so I let him. And he ate my food, and we talked, and then he left." The unmistakably confident look returned to my face, the two women in front of me staring dumbfounded with matching stares of confusion.

"I'm confused, but congratulations!" Temari and Tenten had become my closest female confidants, and understood my love for Naruto better than anyone.

"So are you going to try anything tonight?" Temari just couldn't prevent herself from asking. I crossed my arms and pressed my hip against the counter.

"Of course not," I said. "I could never do something like that."

"And you wonder why you two aren't together yet?" I scowled at Temari's observation, despite how truthful it was.

"It's not like we're _supposed_ to be together," I reminded her. "The odds aren't in my favor here."

"The odds are forever in your favor," Tenten chimed in. "You're gorgeous and quirky, and who doesn't love a shy girl?"

"One more compliment and I'd be pressed to call you a lesbian." Temari chuckled.

"One more child and I'd be pressed to call you a slut." Temari frowned at Tenten's comment and turned to face me again.

"You have to trust us here Hinata. He's not going to come to his senses unless you make him."

"It's not that easy," I argued, my words prompting a sigh out of Temari.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Tenten interrupted. "I could use a drink right now."

"Like a glass of water?" Temari asked, but Tenten shook her head.

"I was thinking of something a little more alcoholic."

"Are you kidding me? It's not even five yet!" Temari sighed when Tenten shrugged her statement off.

"I just wanted to loosen up a bit before the celebration, that's all." I giggled as Temari rolled her eyes.

"You want to loosen up, eh? Try having a kid, that'll do it." As if on cue Temari's young daughter stumbled into the room, holding a sheet of paper that appeared to be folded at an awkward angle. "Watch your language," Temari whispered, the command obviously being issued to Tenten.

"Hinata-baa-san, I made you something." The three-year old offered the object and I took it with a smile.

"Thank you very much."

"Wanna see how I made it?" She smiled and I found it hard to say no, her frizzy brown hair sticking out at awkward angles. She was an adorable child. I never understood why, but I absolutely loved children. I could never wrap my head around Temari's complaints about the hardships of parenthood.

"Maybe next time, darling. But you know what? I heard Tenten saying earlier that she would love to know how these are made. I bet she'd love to see." I turned my head to smile at Tenten, who shot me a spiteful scowl. The girl waddled over to Tenten and gripped her by the pant leg, leading her out of the room.

"Guess I'm going to make some origami," Tenten sighed as she was yanked out of sight.

"Seriously though, Hinata." Temari turned her attention toward me again. "You and Naruto need to be together. Everyone's rooting for you here, you just need to hook him in."

"I really think we should try to be level-headed about this," I reasoned, "I don't want to rush into anything and accidentally scare him off. I love him more than anything, you know that Temari-san, I just don't want to ruin anything by being silly."

"I'm not saying tonight. But the sooner the better. This should have happened five years ago, that jackass shouldn't have kept you waiting so damn long."

"He's not a jackass," I defended him despite the fact that he wasn't present. "I think we should go about this at a natural pace."

"Hinata, if you don't try you're never going to be with him. I don't want to hurt your feelings but at this point you need a little brutal honesty. Promise me that you are going to try when it comes to Naruto."

"But – "

"No buts," she interjected, raising her tone and silencing me. "It doesn't have to be tonight. It doesn't have to be tomorrow. But I want you to promise me right now that you're going to try. Promise me that you'll make Naruto yours."

"Temari, I – "

"Promise me Hinata!"

"Fine," I muttered. "I promise that Uzumaki Naruto will be mine."

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. **

**Can I get something off my chest? I love you guys. I could not ask for a better group of readers, and I'm not just saying that. I know a few writers on here like to say that the readers don't matter, and I think that's bullshit. Because every day when I wake up and see what you have to say about the last chapter I posted, how many of you followed and faved, and how many of you cared to let it be known that you're enjoying my work I feel an immediate rush of joy. I just want to take the time right now to thank each and every one of you for giving me and my story a chance, it means more to me than you think. Man am I notorious for babbling during these things. Forgive me, and please enjoy this chapter. **

Petrification: the state of being stunned or paralyzed with shock or fear. The word came to mind as I took into consideration my current physical condition – my mouth hung open and my limbs as still as stone as the weight of my statement crashed down on me. _I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way! _The only other words in my mind were the ones I had uttered so many times before – the motto I shared with the man I loved and the statement that led many of my decisions. I had made a promise. Under pressure and adrenaline and what I assumed were hormonal fantasies of what could be, I made a promise that I couldn't go back on. My ill-fated strategies when it came to romance could evidently no longer be implemented.

Temari made it sound so easy. Like if I just 'try harder' Naruto will fall in love with me and all will be right in the world. Naruto and I didn't have that explosive sexual chemistry that accompanied Temari and Shikamaru's early romance. We had chemistry yes, but it wasn't the kind Temari was used to. And it certainly wasn't the kind that was going to make him magically fall for me. I couldn't help but curse myself at this point. Kiba had said it earlier; I was not an impulsive individual. So why had I made such an impulsive and, frankly, stupid decision?

My stomach twisted up and my heart fluttered, I gasped as my hand reached out and gripped the counter to prevent myself from collapsing. I hadn't fainted in years but it felt like it might actually happen.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Temari reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, her expression changing to one of worry.

"I'm fine," I attempted to sound normal, but the words came out through heavy gasps. I took a few deep breaths and regained my composure. "It's just… a really big promise."

"Hinata, you need to have some faith in yourself. If you don't believe in yourself, then how can you hope to accomplish anything? Just try. That's all anyone is asking." She smiled at me and I let go of the counter. I smiled back – a weak smile – but a smile nonetheless.

"Parenthood has made you all soft and motherly." I laughed when she frowned and crossed her arms. I had settled down and could now breathe easily, although my stomach still felt tight and a nagging worry corrupted my thoughts.

"I made you a swan, asshole," Tenten returned, tossing the paper bird at me and shrugging when it spiraled to the floor.

"I think I'm really going to do this," I said, taking one more deep breath. "I love him. And… if I don't try I'll never know if he loves me."

It was the truth. I couldn't dance around the idea of being with him anymore. It was time I put my mind to it and give it my best shot. I knew that as soon as my burst of confidence wore off I would regret my statements however, I would turn them into a reality. It was now or never, as they say, and never might be sooner than I'd like.

"I don't think you have to rush into this Hinata," Tenten said upon entering, evidently hearing the entire conversation from the other room**.** "Rushing into it could screw things up. Just because Temari and Ino are married and Sakura is engaged doesn't mean you have to be. Just because they did it young doesn't mean you have to. You're twenty-three; I don't understand why you feel that you _have _to settle down now."

"It's just how I was raised, you wouldn't understand. Being a Hyuuga, I was brought up believing I had to marry early and continue the clan. I know I don't have to… it's just etched into my head that I'm supposed to." I sighed. "It's not just that. If I could have settled down with him sooner, I would have. The older we get, the more likely he is to find a suitable wife. I want to show him just how much he means to me one more time before that happens. If there is anything I can do… anything at all, I will do it." Tenten simply nodded in response.

"I think you're getting it now Hinata." Temari beamed. "It's not like you have no one on your side. We all agree that you two should be together."

The more my friend talked, the stronger my guise of confidence became. Was it a guise though? Perhaps I wasn't putting on an act; maybe I really was confident enough to do this. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was a woman. A confident woman who could be sexy and sultry and _totally _not awkward when she wanted to be. Perhaps I was pushing it, but I had no time to contemplate the limits of my newfound boldness. My mind was kicked into overdrive – a determined flurry of reassurance and bolstering self-praise overtaking my thoughts.

"You'll help me, right?" All the confidence in the world couldn't make up for my apparent lack of experience.

"Of course we will," Temari answered. "But that doesn't mean we're coddling you. If you agree that it is time to do something about this then only you can really do anything. The best we can do is offer advice, nothing more."

"I'm in too. I'd hate to see that dumbass wind up with some tramp when he has a beautiful girl practically begging for it." I felt my face heat up as a result of Tenten's comment. "Count me in, Hinata."

"Do you think there's anything you could tell me right now?" I knew I shouldn't rush things, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Maybe nothing too big. Just… little things. For now, at least."

"You really want a piece of useful advice?" I nodded, a faint smile forming at the corners of my mouth at the prospect of being even a little closer to my goal. "Well my 'little tip' is to accentuate the bigger things."

"Excuse me?"

"She's talking about your tits Hinata." Tenten sighed.

"What!?" I practically screeched, my face flushing as I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest. "What… what does my bosom have to do with anything?" My blond friend couldn't help but to laugh hysterically at my choice of words, Tenten following suit.

"Your 'bosom' is an important tool. A nice rack won't make a guy fall in love with you, but it'll sure make him think about it." Without permission Temari stuck out her hand and pulled gingerly on my zipper.

"Temari!" I squealed, smacking the offending appendage away.

"Fine, I'll be the example." She sighed and tugged at the low-cut neckline of her kimono, resulting in me turning my head.

"I'm not comfortable with this," I said as I now turned my body away from her completely.

"It's not about being comfortable. You have to break some boundaries, starting now. Now, what do you see?" Reluctantly I peered over my shoulder, breathing a heavy sigh of relief to see that her clothes were still on.

"I see a bit more of your chest than I should," I answered in a soft tone, looking her directly in the eyes.

"That's the point." I said a silent thank you when Temari readjusted her kimono, covering up the tops of her breasts much to my relief. "Men react to skin, Hinata. Naruto is certainly no exception. Just trust me here. He'll notice."

"I… I guess it couldn't hurt to try," I mumbled.

"And she sees sense!" Tenten gave a sarcastic round of applause. "We'll get you something nice to wear for tonight. Make sure you leave a lasting impression. As soon as I figure out where I'm staying tonight we can take you out, find you something really pretty."

"What do you mean?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Hinata probably shouldn't show up in that old hoodie of hers. Tonight is a big event, she should look as nice as possible."

"No, before that." Temari gave Tenten a rather peculiar look. Looking back on what she had said, I myself was also curious. What did she mean?

"I was being sarcastic. I said Hinata was finally making sense. Just trying to make a joke, geez. Tough audience, I guess." She rolled her eyes, the glossy pools of brown holding what seemed to be a tinge of worry.

"Stop dancing around my question." Temari's command was uttered in a serious tone, one that made me hold my breath as I awaited Tenten's response.

"I didn't mean to say anything," she muttered, punctuating the morose statement with a deep sigh. "I screwed up. I got kicked out of my apartment; I don't have a place to stay in right now. I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want you to think I was trying to mooch off of you. I'm a kunoichi, not a leech."

"Tenten, we're your friends," Temari started, "why didn't you say anything before? This is important. Why did you lose your apartment?"

"That doesn't matter. I was going to push my luck and find a hotel for me to stay at for a few weeks, but apparently I wo –"

"No!" Temari shouted. "I couldn't let you stay at some dinky hotel. Stay with us. We don't have loads of space but it sure beats some gross room somewhere."

"I couldn't do that to you guys. You and Shikamaru have your children to look after. Even if it was no trouble, I'd feel like I was in the way. You guys don't have to worry about me. That's why I didn't want to say anything in the first place. Trust me, I'm going to be just fine."

"Live with me," I stated.

"Hinata, I mean it. You guys don't have to go through any trouble for me. I'm flattered, but I couldn't do that to either of you."

"It's no trouble. I live all alone in a massive house, I have more than enough to feed us both. I'm lonely, you need a place to stay, I don't see anything wrong. You can help me, I can help you. It would only be right, Tenten-san." I gave her a warm smile, and was happy to see what looked like consideration mask her features.

"Hinata, I really don't want to trouble you."

"I insist." I smiled again and evidently the expression was enough, as Tenten responded with a grin of her own.

"If you insist, how can I say no?" Her happiness seemed genuine. I couldn't help but be curious as to what she had done to get her evicted. Was it a money issue? Certainly not. She didn't have as much money as I did however she wasn't poor. I couldn't picture Tenten doing something so terribly bad that the only course of action would be to remove her from the premises. I shook the thoughts away and turned towards Temari.

"You guys should get going," she said. "You should show Tenten your place, let her get comfortable. I'll see you ladies tonight. I have to start dinner anyway. You know Shikamaru's lazy ass won't be cooking."

"Thanks for the advice, Tema –"

"Shoo, shoo." She lightly pushed me into the other room. "You guys only have so long to get ready."

I nodded and led Tenten outside. The weather kept up its cheery disposition, the sun disappearing behind clouds of white as my friend followed me.

"We have a few quick stops to make before we arrive," she said. "I have to get my things, and I have to pick something up for you."

"For me?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it. Think of it as a 'thank you' for taking my silly ass into your home. Speaking of which, are there any rules I should be aware of?"

"Not that I can think of," I answered. "I haven't lived with anyone else in quite some time."

It's something I had not taken into consideration. Since distancing myself from the Hyuuga Compound after the war, I had lived by myself. I had grown so accustomed to my lonely daily routine that the prospect of someone else living with me just didn't come as plausible. Rather, it seemed odd to even picture myself living with a guest around all the time. Yet here I was, leading my new roommate to my home where I promised she could stay for as long as she needed to. What would it be like living with someone who isn't related to me? Will I have to cook more food? What if she doesn't like the food I cook? And the most pressing and troubling subject, what if she brings a man over? I shook the thoughts away as best as I could.

"Just double checking. I'd hate to be rude. Maybe I should cut it out with the sarcasm then." She sighed. "Yeah, I should _definitely _cut it out with the sarcasm."

"Was that sarcasm?" I questioned.

"Yes, Hinata." She laughed, much to my confusion. Was her answer sarcasm as well? The contemplation made my head ache, a testament to how difficult this might be. Still, I couldn't just let Tenten go about it alone. I was always there for her, and she would be there for me in an instant. She was one of my closest friends and I would do anything in my power to help her. "Wait here." She ordered, quickening her pace as she neared a corner.

"Where are you going?" I called after her, but to no avail. I let out a deep breath and stood in thought as I waited for my friend to do whatever it was she was doing.

After what felt like a half hour passed me by, I saw the shape of Tenten come into view, briskly heading my way with a suitcase of what I assumed were her belongings stuffed inside and a rather mysterious shopping bag that she held close to her.

"Sorry I took so long," she grumbled, smiling when she got close enough to walk next to me. "I had to guesstimate a few things, but I think I got it about right."

"What's in the bag?" I asked, attempting to peer into the white portal of confusion. She clutched it tighter and turned her torso, my face meeting her back.

"You'll see soon," her words were a chuckle as she turned back and continued walking. "I really hope you like it, because you still have to have it if you don't." A mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"I don't like surprises," I said. "This has me worried. It's nothing morbid, is it?"

"Well what would be too morbid?"

"I don't know. When it comes to you it could be anything." I tried to look one more time but she pushed me away.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She winked at me, my immediate response being a heavy sigh.

"I hope I don't regret this."

"Oh trust me sweetie, you will." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe this is what I needed. Someone as brash and carefree as Tenten could end up being a good influence on me. Especially when it comes to Uzumaki Naruto. I needed all the help I could get, and thankfully Tenten was more than willing. I had no idea how useful her ideas would be, however I'd take whatever I could get at this point.

"Stop." My tone changed and I pulled Tenten aside, her gasp muffled when my hand covered her mouth.

"What the hell was that all about!?" She spoke in an angry voice but had the courtesy to whisper.

"Just be quiet." My eyes followed their bright red target. When the scarlet sight was gone, I continued walking, leaving a confused Tenten to catch back up.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was?" she asked, her pace matching my own when she distanced the gap between us. "Or do you just pull people to the side all the time for no reason? Because that would be nice to know beforehand. You know, you could give me a heads up or something? 'Hey Tenten, I'm about to overreact about something I see off in the distance! Get ready!' Who the hell does that?"

"I just saw someone I'm not too fond of, that's all." I thought my answer would suffice, however when I turned to look at my companion her mouth was gaped open in an expression of either disbelief or confusion.

"So?"

"I don't like needless confrontation," I told her. "If she saw me, I think there might have been problems."

"Who is she?" Tenten inquired, taking a look behind her to see if the individual we were speaking of was still around.

"She was no one, don't worry about it. You have things you'd rather not talk about, so do I. We can just leave it at that."

"Whatever you say."

After a few more minutes of drawn out travel, my house came into view. The expanse was easily visible despite being at the end of the path we currently walked. Tenten gawked when I pointed out the house.

"Right this way," I said as I opened the gate, leading her across the yard and up the steps of the wide front porch.

A hardly audible "Wow," escaped her lips as I opened the door, her eyes being met with the immaculate foyer and a smile gracing my lips as she slowly walked around the wide space. "This is _really _nice," she admired. "How the hell did you afford this place?"

"A lot of hard work, and a little family money," I answered with a laugh. "Come on, I'll show you your room. I figured you'd want the biggest spare, but if not there are three more to choose from."

"This place has five bedrooms?" I had never seen her look so amazed in her life, her eyes becoming laughably childlike as she looked around. The house was nice, but I had not expected it to elicit such a response out of a fully-grown woman like it had.

"Yes, come on." I led her up the long staircase, stopping for a moment to allow her to take in the wide hallway at the top of the steps. Showing her around was now a fun activity, seeing how she reacted as I led her from room to room. Her giddiness was almost contagious as I led her to the room that would be hers, and I couldn't help but laugh when she threw herself onto the bed and let out a moan of comfort.

"I love it here." She breathed and stretched out her limbs. "So how long do you want me to stay here?" she asked. "I don't want to take longer than I have to, I'm not trying to mooch."

"You can stay for as long as you'd like,Tenten-san." I smiled at her, and was happy when she returned the expression. "Are you hungry? I have a full fridge if you'd like to eat before the celebration. I'm sure there'll be food there, but it's better to be safe than sorry." She nodded and with a grin I led her to the kitchen. Like I had with Naruto, I allowed her to take whatever she wanted. Settling on some dumplings, she sat at the table and I joined her.

"I swear, Naruto better reel you in before I decide to stay here forever." She ate another before asking, "How long exactly have you liked Naruto like this?"

"I don't like him," I reminded her, "I love him."

"Sorry, let me rephrase. How long have you been in love with Naruto?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that," I admitted. "I was enamored the moment I saw him. I was so young I'm not sure if you could call it love. But there was something there. Something just pulled me to him. The first time I saw him I wanted nothing more than to hug him, and tell him that everything would be alright. Everything he did after that just fueled my feelings towards him. When he saved me from those kids, the way he ignored every hurtful thing everyone said and never gave up, the way he believed in himself – it completely changed my outlook on life. The older I got the stronger I felt about him. I know it sounds so silly, but for as long as I can remember I have felt strongly about him."

"Damn," Tenten commented as she consumed another dumpling. "That's deep, Hinata." I nodded and smiled. "So did you ever try going after anyone else?" she asked.

"Never," was my simple answer. "That's probably the reason I lived alone in a five-bedroom house."

"I never could go after anyone else either." Her tone changed. I couldn't help but notice a tinge of discontent accompany her statement. "After Neji died, I just gave up."

"You loved him, didn't you?" I asked, softening my voice in an effort not to sadden her.

"I really did." Her voice cracked, and I blinked away memories that now insisted on flooding my mind. "It's been years though," she said as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. "It's time I moved on. Neji wouldn't want either of us to live in the past." I nodded and placed her hand in mine, doing my best to offer comfort. "I think that's why I'm rooting for you when it comes to Naruto. Seeing as how I failed to let Neji know how I felt, I'd hate for you to fail where I did. It would kill me to see him with anyone other than the only person who has stood by his side through thick and thin."

"Thank you." The lackluster reply seemed to be enough to make Tenten smile, her now red cheeks upturning.

"It's time I moved on though," she said, releasing my hand and picking up the bag I had forgotten about until now. "Neji wouldn't want either of us to live in the past. He would want us to press on. And that's what I'm going to do, starting tonight." With her smile still present she pulled out a folded piece of black cloth. "Here." I unfolded the thing and was surprised to see a black dress in my hands. "The celebration starts in an hour." She stood and pulled me up by the wrist. "Let's get you ready."

**Thanks for reading! I apologize, but the next chapter might be out a little later than I'd like. I'm moving soon, and wanted to settle in before I got super into posting again. Don't worry! I won't be gone long at all. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have a positive or negative response please let me know, and as always, have a wonderful day! **


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. **

**And now the chapter where the celebration happens! Sorry for the extended wait on this chapter, I tried to get it out as soon as I could. I in theory could have waited longer, since I haven't finished packing, however I decided that I just couldn't do that to you guys and I'd write the chapter anyway. I also adopted a cat. Yay, more distractions! I'll do my best to get one more chapter out as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. However, I've managed to stretch one day into four chapters. Not too shabby. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Also, thank my editor and friend The Crafty Cracker for putting up with me, go read her stories and show her some love because she truly deserves it. 'Tis the least you could do. =D **

"I'm not too sure," I commented as I observed myself in the tall mirror. "It's a bit… tight."

"That's a good thing! It means you'll have more to show off." She offered a friendly grin from behind my shoulder which prompted a sigh. The form-fitting attire clung to my hips tightly and flowed down my legs, a slit revealing almost my entire left leg, doing little to quell my mental discomfort. I found myself frequently tugging at the waist, making certain that my leg and only my leg was visible.

"I feel so exposed though," I grumbled. "Why can't I just dress like I normally would?"

"I feel like I've told you this a hundred times, Hinata. Naruto won't notice you in an overcoat. If you want his attention, then you have to grab it." I slid my hands down my frame, a small smile that had formed on my lips widening at every curve. I had to give Tenten some credit – the make-up she had applied to my face was marvelous. I had been given "make-overs" before by professionals when I needed to look nice for the sake of the Hyuuga image, however this was different. I had never felt pretty like this, so _confident _about my appearance. For every insecure feeling I felt, there was another feeling. A daring feeling. A feeling that assured me that I looked amazing and that I was going to blow Naruto away. I let the smile take over my features as I continued staring myself up and down.

"I don't like having to change like this." The statement was followed by a deep breath. "But I think I'll manage. I'm ready."

"Great! Now put these on." I turned around to see Tenten holding a scarily tall pair of black heels. My smile vanished and was subsequently replaced by an unmistakable look of worry.

"Tenten-san I'm not sure –"

"Shut it," she barked, the commanding tone widening my eyes and straightening my posture. "We're not gonna play the 'question everything Tenten tells me to wear' game. Put on the damn heels." I gave a curt nod and spent entirely too long repositioning the complex shoes, nothing seeming to feel comfortable. I didn't dare walk normally for fear that the immediate result would be an embarrassing fall. I clung onto Tenten as I took my first steps, walking around her in an awkward semicircle.

"This doesn't feel right." I gasped when Tenten took a small step back, my arms reaching out frantically for something to support me. I almost fell, but held myself up and proceeded to take even smaller steps. I closed my eyes and focused on the rhythmic 'click, click, click' of the heels as I perfected the art of walking. After what felt like too long I managed to get the hang of it, walking around the room rather slowly as I adjusted to the awkward footwear.

"I think you're getting it!" Tenten clapped. "So long as you stop walking so silly, I'm certain you'll be able to seduce Naruto. Or at the very least some other schmuck you can use to make him jealous."

"I would never do that!" I scolded her. "I could never bring myself to hurt him like that. Naruto is the only person I could ever see myself with. If you think I would try to make him jealous in that fashion then it is obvious that you don't know me."

"I was just joking around with you Hinata, calm down." She raised her hands defensively and backed away in mock fear. "You're just so scary when you get fierce."

"I'll take your advice," I told her in a rather serious voice. "But I won't stoop to desperate levels."

"I understand," her words were accompanied by a chuckle. "Are you ready?"

"I think I might be." I paced around in the click-clackity heels for a few moments longer, still getting used to the way they made walking feel.

So do you have a game plan for tonight?" she asked as she carefully applied make-up in the mirror.

"Game plan?"

"Well you can't do or say nothing and expect anything to happen between the two of you. What are you going to do when you two get to talking?" I stopped the pacing and stared at the girl, seemingly unaware of my look as she dabbed light color onto her face.

"I'm not sure…" I answered, slowly ambling behind her. "I guess I'll just let the conversation flow."

"Wow, great plan," she said in a rather sarcastic manner. "Just make sure you still look that damn good when he sees you, you got that?" I gave a nod and saw her smile into the mirror.

"I can't wait," I couldn't help but say, shaking my hands giddily as I thought ahead. The excitement from earlier came back with an apparent vengeance.

"That's a good attitude to have. And try not to make a fool of yourself."

"I won't," I promised. That was easily my biggest fear, doing or saying something that would make me look or sound foolish. It was a risk I was ready to take though. There was absolutely no way I wasn't giving tonight my all.

"Give me a few minutes to finish getting ready, and I'll meet you downstairs." Tenten shooed me away, and it wasn't until I was halfway down the hallway that I realized I had been shooed out of a room in my own house. I giggled a little, but stopped when I reached the top of the staircase. Never had they been so intimidating, presenting themselves as a challenge for my new shoes to accomplish. With a deep breath and great fortitude, I slowly began my journey, taking my time as I traveled downwards. I breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching the bottom, and couldn't help but develop a dislike for the heels. "Ready!" she called from upstairs and came down much faster than I had.

"I guess this is it," I said, doing my best not to worry about what would happen tonight. "And you're sure I don't look foolish?"

"Hinata, you look absolutely gorgeous. You have nothing to worry about, okay? Now just stop fretting and focus on not falling on your ass in those heels." Her reassurance was comforting, and I gave a nod as I threw open the door.

Sunset in Konohagakure was nothing short of enchanting, the clash of colors in the sky accompanied by the temperature made the evening seem perfect. On the porch I could hear the sounds of citizens in the distance, the celebration already underway and everyone enjoying the festivities.

"Sounds like a lot of people," Tenten remarked as we walked in the direction of the noise. "You think everyone in the village is there?"

"Maybe not everyone. But most of them, I'd guess." I didn't mean to be so taciturn, however my focus was unbreakable. I had one thing and one thing only on my mind, and that was Uzumaki Naruto and letting him know how I felt. I was curious as to how far I'd be able to push myself and just what my limits were. This dress seemed to be a great hurdle to start with. A look of determination masked my features as people appeared in the distance. Even from where we were we could see the merchants selling their wares, the scent of various foods luring us closer.

Upon entering the fray of people, I was greeted by civilians who recognized me and fellow shinobi who were doing their best to steer clear of the massive horde of people in the center.

"This place is packed!" The glimmer in Tenten's eyes made me laugh, she enjoyed these large get-togethers much more than I did. There was something about being surrounded by people that just wasn't appealing. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd even be here if it weren't for Naruto asking me to come personally. The reminder that it was he who invited me added to my self-confidence as I looked for him.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" I turned my head to see Kiba, who zig-zagged through crowds of people and bounded over with a grin. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Naruto," I told him, peering over his shoulder to see if the Hokage came into view. "He asked me personally to be here."

"That's great!" His eyes looked down, observing my clothing. Rather than falter under his gaze, I forced myself to lift my chin. "Nice cleavage, Hinata-chan." His comment made me blush despite my wish not to.

"Tenten convinced me to wear it. She said I don't look bad, and I believe her."

"You look nice," he complimented me and I smiled a bit. "It's just not the kind of stuff I'm used to seeing you wear, that's all."

"Have you seen Naruto at all?" I questioned him. I didn't mean to seem rude, however I knew how these things went. The longer I stalled the less time I would have to talk to him. He would get corralled away and forced to chat with everyone, and I needed to get my communication in before it became too late.

"I did earlier, but it was before there were this many people here. They're all here for him, so good luck finding him. What do you plan on doing anyway?"

"Hinata here has decided to seduce the Hokage," Tenten said, adding to the conversation the one thing I didn't want to discuss.

"Really? Finally! She's finally going to do something about it!" Kiba's grin broadened. "We've all been waiting forever for this!"

"Tenten-san has decided to move on too," I desperately tried to change the subject.

"Well that's pretty damn hopeless." He laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up, Kiba-teme!" Tenten's commanding voice had absolutely no effect on the Inuzuka, who simply shrugged off her statement.

"Well it's not like I'm lying. You don't exactly try to be very likable, Tenten." I heard a low rumble build in her throat, the beginnings of a growl escaping her lips.

"Tenten-san, maybe you two should just –"

"_You _want to talk about likable? You're the biggest ass on the planet. I don't want to hear anything about anyone being unlikable, from someone as horrendously unlikable as you."

"Man, you just love to hear yourself yap, don't ya?" He chuckled and I could see Tenten redden, undoubtedly from anger.

"Really? The creepy dog guy wants to talk about yapping? All you do is run your big mouth. You're a classless prick with a chip on your shoulder because you know as well as I do that no real woman would touch you with a ten foot pole." Her words were aggressive, going so far as to make me flinch with every word she spat at the Inuzuka.

"Is that the same pole you always have shoved up your ass?"

"I have a stick in my ass? Is that what you're saying? You're without a doubt the most frustratingly –"

"I find it funny that you start every nagging complaint with a question." He interrupted her sharply, raising a hand when she opened her mouth to retort. "Even when you're arguing you have to seek some kind of answer, some kind of assurance from someone else. Lord knows Tenten _has _to have someone there to fend for her. Little miss sarcastic know-it-all is pretty damn helpless unless she has some strong figure to look after her. Sure does explain a lot, it certainly explains why you leeched off of Neji. And when he died you turned to the only other Hyuuga who would put up with you. Your dream is to be a strong kunoichi, but I think you need to work on being a strong person, because you're certainly not right now." Kiba let out a deep breath. His short, uninterrupted rant left him rather winded. I stood in silence, jaw dropped and eyes locked onto Tenten. For the first time in my life I saw her at a loss for words.

"Get out of my way." She shoved past him quickly, an audible catch in her throat as she stormed through the crowd of confused villagers.

"Was that really necessary?" It was my turn to raise my voice as I turned to him, placing my hands on my hips and hardening my stare.

"She started it. What, I don't get to defend myself just because some whiny girl might get her feelings hurt? She should learn to take it before she dishes it out. I don't have the time or the patience to watch my mouth for the sake of a person that I frankly don't even like."

"You started it, jackass. And even if you didn't, you still could have handled it much better." I scolded him again, my newfound authoritative demeanor seemingly having no effect on him.

"If I tried, I'd be standing here all night arguing. It's better not to pull any punches and end it as quickly as possible. Besides, she called me 'creepy dog guy,' and that hurt my feelings. Why don't you go scold her for being mean to me now? Betcha won't, that's favoritism Hinata-chan. And now my feelings are hurt even more. So if you don't mind me, Akamaru and I see a meat vendor over there and we are not gonna pass up the opportunity. Sayonara!" Without waiting for a response the Inuzuka walked away, giving a short wave before disappearing into the crowd.

I was now left with a dilemma. Do I go and find Tenten, or do I continue my search for Naruto? As much as I wanted to see him, I couldn't leave Tenten. With a sigh a slowly began walking in the direction she had went, my heels hindering how quickly I could move. I saw her in the distance, seated at what seemed to be a make-shift bar set up just for the celebration. Upon closer inspection I noticed two empty shot glasses and did my best to hurry over before she could drown herself in alcohol.

"Hey there, Tenten-san," I greeted in my most cheerful tone as I took the empty seat next to her.

"He's right, isn't he?" she grumbled the question, raising a larger glass of potent smelling liquid to her lips. "I really do have to leech off of someone. I'm completely dependent."

"Are you really going to judge yourself based off of what Inuzuka Kiba said? I love the guy, but he's dense." She chuckled, the noise bringing an immediate smile to my face. "You're my best friend." Without regard for anyone else's opinion I looped my arm over her shoulders. "Now stop drinking before you pass out, and let's get out there like we intended earlier."

"I don't think so," she said, her mouth not even out of her cup after another gulp. "I think you have to go alone. I'm comfortable, I think I'll stay at the bar for a little bit."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay here?"

"Nooo," she drawled out the word, the scent of alcohol carried on her breath was enough to make me lean back. Apparently the few minutes she had been off to herself were enough to drink a lot.

"Well come find me if you need anything. I'm going to try to find Naruto." I turned to leave, but twisted around when she spoke again.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"If you get lucky tonight and bring someone home, do you think you can keep it down?" She grinned when she turned to look at me, I could only assume that my cheeks were now tinged with pink.

"Sure." I turned to walk away, moving faster this time so as to avoid any more awkward questions.

I recalled what Kiba had said earlier. This celebration was dedicated to Naruto and his fourth year as Rokudaime Hokage, he wouldn't be easy to find. I assumed he was in the center of the large crowd of people, and so I headed in that direction. Naruto was one of the friendlier Hokage, however it was still rare for someone of his caliber to be out and socializing with everyone in the open the way he did.

"Hinata-nee-san!" On instinct my head whipped around and I pivoted on my heel, managing not to fall despite the fluid motion. A short distance away I saw someone I hadn't seen in far too long.

"Hanabi-chan!" Without hesitation I distanced the gap between us, my steps undoubtedly awkward as I hurried over to her. I hadn't seen my sister in over a year, both of us being far too busy for socialization. I was busy being a jonin, and she was busy not only as a chunin, but she also had the hardship of being trained to be the next head of the Hyuuga clan. I wasn't even able to make it to her eighteenth birthday due to a mission I was preoccupied with. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders, without a regard as to what anyone else thought.

"It's so good to see you!" she burst out. "It's been so long."

"That it has," I agreed, finally releasing her from the tight embrace. She had grown since I had last been in her company. Instead of the scratched up little girl I had grown up with, she now stood before me as a beautiful and confident young woman.

"So what's up?" she asked, the question accompanied with a wide smile. I recalled a time when we were younger and she would almost never smile, a direct result of our father's rigorous training and strict discipline. It was comforting to see her in such a chipper mood.

"Tonight is special," I told her, making the decision to be honest with my sister about my intentions.

"Oh?"

"I'm… working on letting Naruto know how I feel. Just one more time. I might not tell him tonight, but it's where I'm starting."

"Hinata-nee-san, that's great!" she exclaimed. "I'm really happy that you're going to try. Father would kill me if I told you, but he worries about you ya know. You should think about visiting sometime."

"Maybe." My response was simple, but truthful. I had left for a reason, and I wasn't certain I was ready to go back.

"Even if you don't want to visit everyone, at least promise me you'll see us more often." The pleading look in my younger sister's eyes made it difficult to say no.

"Hanabi-chan, I don't know if I can –"

"Promise me!" I tried to reason with myself, but it was quite futile.

"Fine," I muttered, unsure of why I had to comply anytime anyone shouted the word 'promise' at me. "I'll do my best to see you more often. I promise."

"Now was that so hard?" She smiled.

"Hanabi-chan!" I again turned my head, just in time to see a brown-haired boy waving frantically in the distance. "Come on! We're gonna miss the fireworks!"

"I'm sorry Hinata-nee-san, I have to go. You understand though, don't you?" It took me a few moments to respond, my jaw dropped at the possibility.

"You're not dating _Konohamaru_, are you?" Rather than reply directly she simply shrugged.

"I'll see you soon, Hinata-nee-san, don't forget your promise!" She turned to leave, ignoring my volley of questions.

"Are you just messing with me? Hanabi-chan? _Hanabi-chan!?" _I sighed when she disappeared into the crowd yet again.

I looked on the bright side. Without any more distractions, I could simply focus on finding Naruto. The elusive blond had managed to unknowingly evade me all evening, and it was high time I found him. Even if I didn't have a 'game plan' to speak of, all I intended to do was talk to him. I didn't need some grand gesture, I just needed a bit of time and some persistence. At least until I could, again, tell him how I felt. I knew Tenten and Temari wouldn't approve of my methods, but I wasn't ready to go too far outside the box. Not yet anyway. I had to know how a simple approach turned out. I wasn't sure how I was expected to act or what I was expected to do. I wasn't certain if I was supposed to change my attitude, or my personality, or even go so far as to change my way of thinking for this one night. If that was the intention, then I had to refuse. I didn't want Naruto to love some fabricated, gussied up and exaggerated version of myself. I wanted him to fall in love with me. As cliché as it sounded it was all I wanted. I felt determined as I hunted for him through the party of villagers.

"Hinata!" I heard a voice call my name. I considered ignoring the call, the need to find the Hokage growing stronger. "Hinata!" Reluctantly, I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hello Sakura-san," I greeted with a small sigh of relief.

"Are you looking for Naruto? He's been wondering where you were all night."

"Yes!" I blurted, the word being uttered before I could even think about it. "I mean… I was sort of looking for him, yes." The pinkette laughed and led me through the crowd by the wrist, pulling me to what I assumed was the far end of the mob. I had to take long, awkward strides to keep up with her. Her grip was tight, and I assumed she didn't realize how hard she was pulling me after her. I felt my steps become lighter when I could see in the distance the top of a head, crowned with blond spikes that still stuck out at awkward angles.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, pulling me into the view of the young Rokudaime. "I found her!"

"Hinata-chan!" I heard him say from the distance, and before I knew what was happening he was jogging rather quickly towards us. Sakura walked past him, settling down by Uchiha Sasuke who hadn't moved an inch since my arrival.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." I barely managed the sentence, the phrase accompanied by an audible gulp as I, for the last time, readjusted my dress.

"I'm glad you made it! I was worried you forgo –" He couldn't manage to finish the word before his jaw dropped when I came completely into view. The look in his eyes changed, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I noticed something different in them. I couldn't help but get lost in the deep blue depths, the wide pools of azure completely absorbing me. I could feel myself quivering under his stare, unsure what the cause of the sensation was. The moment was an eternity, each fleeting second seeming to last a lifetime as I, and he, desperately tried to formulate something to say. "You look…" He stopped again, seemingly struggling to find the right adjective or description to place on me. I followed his eyes as they moved up and down my person, stopping only when his pupils met my own. I felt my face flush, my blush undoubtedly masking my features. I felt on the verge of combustion before he spoke again. "… amazing."

"T-thank you." It was the first time I had stuttered in years, I had no time to think about the act though. "I just… wanted to look nice tonight."

"You succeeded," he breathed with a chuckle, and before I knew what was happening he gripped my wrist like Sakura had and led me over to where they were sitting. Oddly enough, his hold wasn't as tight as Sakura's; instead of dragging, he simply led me with a soft grasp. "Hey guys, Hinata is going to chill for a bit. Are you fine with that?" Sakura gave a nod and Sasuke, who still paid my arrival no attention, released a nearly inaudible sigh.

"I don't want to interrupt anything," I whispered as he took a seat.

"You're not interrupting anything," he reassured me.

"Wow, you look really pretty tonight!" Haruno Sakura commented. "Doesn't she look pretty, Sasuke-kun?" For the first time he decided to turn his head in my direction.

"I need another drink," he muttered. With a heavy sigh he stood and walked away, shoving past people who responded by yelling back names and obscenities at him. I grimaced when their words met my ears. I never talked to the Uchiha and it pained me to hear what he was called, I couldn't imagine how someone as close to him as Sakura or Naruto felt.

"I'll go get him," she grumbled and walked after him. She stopped and scolded the men who shouted at him, but judging by their loopy body language I assumed they were drunk and weren't listening to a word she said.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't help but apologize. "I didn't mean to drive him away, I said I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"It's fine." He laughed. "Sasuke is like a brother to me, but the guy can still be an ass. I gave him those cookies, by the way. He said, 'hmph', and didn't tell me if they were any good or not."

"If you want some you're willing to stop by anytime." I smiled cheerfully, ignoring my conscience that screamed at me for being so open. I repressed my inner need to apologize and be timid and decided to go with the original plan.

"I'll hold you to that!" he said with a grin. "Do you want a drink?" I didn't feel the need to, however I didn't want to come off as rude. I gave him a nod and he disappeared into the crowd, leaving me alone on the bench. The seat was a rather odd one. It was padded and had a large wooden backrest, and was shaped into a half circle wide enough for four or five people to sit comfortably. I waited for a few minutes before I saw him in the distance carrying two glasses, larger than I expected them to be. He took a seat closer than before and handed me the glass with a grin.

"I didn't really know what you liked, but I figured everyone likes saké." I graciously accepted the drink and brought the liquid to my lips, drinking it in small sips. When I thought about it, I wasn't certain what this meeting was. Was it a date? We were off by ourselves, seated close together and drinking saké. I knew I was certainly looking at it too hard, but I couldn't help but get my hopes up. Yesterday, I hadn't spoken to him in weeks and was considering writing him off from my life, and now here I sat beside him. The thought brought a smile to my lips as I took another dignified drink, allowing more of the liquid into my mouth than I had previously.

"It's fine. I quite enjoy it." I spoke in my typical soft tone however I couldn't help but notice a slight change. My voice was unfaltering, speaking to Naruto like he was any other person. Without thinking I took another drink.

"So what do you think of the celebration?" he questioned. "It's pretty nice, huh?"

"It's a bit crowded," I answered with another drink. "But it just shows how much these people like you."

"Finally, someone realizes it!" He laughed. "I work hard every day and the very least I can get is a giant party in the middle of Konoha. I think everyone's earned it."

"It's nice though," I added. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"That was the plan!" He took another swig of the drink, evidently taking in too much as he winced at the taste.

"Oh come on," I teased in my friendliest tone, "saké isn't that strong. I'm a lightweight and I can drink plenty."

"This isn't saké though," he said, a chuckle evident in his voice, slightly shaking the cup as he extended it toward me. "Try a drink." I gingerly took it from him, peering inside with a curious eye. It was quite peculiar looking, but smelled rather sweet albeit strong. Almost like cherries. Reluctantly, I brought the cup to my lips, getting the scent one more time before I took a drink. It tasted fine at first, and despite being a little strong it went down quite easily. Then it kicked in, heavy warmth settling uncomfortably in my stomach and spreading through me like a hot wave. I winced like Naruto had, and I hear a faint chuckle escape his lips as he thankfully removed the cup from my grasp. I wanted to spit out the remaining taste, however I decided to look orderly and cope with it.

"What was that?" I gasped. I took a large gulp of the far sweeter saké, the experience making me understand why I didn't drink often.

"It's whiskey," he answered with a grin. "More specifically, it's whiskey from the Yamazaki Distillery in Sunagakure, aged twenty-five years. This brew is older than I am!"

"It's… no," I muttered.

"No?"

"Just no, it's hot and strong and grossly deceiving."

"Well there are plenty of sweeter drinks over at the bar, perhaps you'd prefer one of those. I recommend trying some. You never know what you'll like."

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted suddenly, remembering what I had wanted to tell him from earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"Guess what?" I completely ignored his concern, jumping into the new topic at hand.

"What?"

"I think Hanabi is dating _Konohamaru_!" I almost giggled when I saw his eyes widen in apparent surprise. "Isn't that weird?"

"Weird?" He chuckled. "That kid managed to find a girlfriend? That's good to hear!"

"But it's Hanabi and Konohamaru! Don't you remember when they were kids? Now they're shinobi." I breathed a sigh fueled by nostalgia. "My little sister has had more relationships than me. You know how that makes me look?"

"How do you think it makes me look to see my snot-nosed bratty 'rival' get a girlfriend before the _Hokage?!_" Laughter was easily detectable in his voice. "Thanks Hinata-chan, you've managed to make me feel sad and old."

"Hey, at least we get to be sad and old together, right?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, I wasn't able to see the completed smile before I set down my now empty saké cup.

"Hokage-sama!" I turned in time to see a group of people who had edged closer than I noticed.

"Come on, everyone wants to see you!" a man in the front shouted.

"Yeah, get out and socialize!" The crowd erupted in raucous cheers, evidently ravenous for the attention of the Hokage.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" a chant broke out, the large group of people now gathered into one massive mob.

"I think I don't have a choice," he said, his voice becoming difficult to hear over the mass of people.

"Guess you don't," I muttered. I was disappointed at how short the conversation was cut. I could have sat and talked all night, and really it's all I wanted to do. I couldn't help but wonder whether Tenten was still at the bar or not. I turned to leave, before a hand gripped my shoulder.

"You at least have to hear my speech!" Naruto pleaded, the look in his eyes melting me and making my answer quite apparent.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Citizens of Konoha, I am your Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed, vaulting himself onto the back of the bench. "Today we gather to celebrate quite a milestone. Because four years ago, a bratty kid with a dream was made the leader of a nation." Here he paused to let the crowd cheer, something they seemed to enjoy doing. "I've never been the best public speaker. I've never been the best at making decisions. I'm certainly not the best at looking professional. But I am pretty good at motivating the people. I am pretty good at convincing others to do what's right. And I _am _pretty good at leading this nation into the most peaceful era it has ever seen. I'm not a genius. I'm not naturally gifted, and it certainly takes a while before I can become good at anything. I know a few of the elders like to say I'm not the best qualified, and maybe they're right. Because I'm a proud fool. I'm the hero of the Hidden Leaf. And most of all, I am the show-off number one unpredictable noisy hyperactive knucklehead orange Hokage of Konohagakure!" He stepped down, finding the sound of almost everyone in the village cheering at the top of their lungs and clapping undoubtedly satisfactory.

"You might regret saying a few of those things tomorrow," I told him when he walked back up to me.

"Maybe," he replied with that grin plastered across his face. "But I'm a bit drunk, no one will hold it against me. I'm a little drunk, you're a little drunk, everybody's a little drunk!" I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him.

"Hokage-sama, could I get a word with you?" a woman asked, holding a pen and paper to her chest.

"Guess it's time to be the Hokage," Naruto sighed and disappeared, much to my disappointment.

For a moment I couldn't help but stand there dumbfounded, lost in my own thoughts. Was that it? Not even a goodbye before the love of my life was dragged into the fray of rabid and drunken villagers. A small sigh was released before I made the decision to head in the direction of the bar. I traced my steps and found it rather easily, I couldn't tell if I was saddened or relieved when I found it empty.

I took my seat and called for the barkeep, who seemed to be in a hot debate a few meters away. He turned and headed over, flashing a smile and taking my order for a few cups of the whiskey Naruto had given me. Perhaps it was a bad decision, but at the moment I wasn't concerned about reason. The liquid had the same effect it had before, but the more I drank the more I seemed to adjust to it.

"Hinata?" I whipped my head to see Tenten, a worried look on her face as she took the seat next to me. "I'm going home. I think it might be a good idea if you came with me. What do you say?"

"I'm fine, Tenten-san." I reassured her slowly. "I'll head home soon, I want to stay for just a little bit longer."

"Are you sure? I _really _think you should come with me. I've never seen you drink that much, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine!" I said again, mustering a smile. "Just going to finish my drinks, then I'll come home." She gave a worried nod but left me alone. Perhaps she was right. I stared the cup down, deciding whether or not I should finish it or not. Perhaps I wasn't making very good choices at the moment. Maybe I really did need to go home. I regretted not going with her and stood, walking in the direction of my house until I realized that I was far too inebriated to go home alone. Turning around, I decided that I would ask Kiba to walk me home. Certainly he wouldn't mind. The task proved more difficult than I had previously imagined, seeing as how Kiba was nowhere to be seen. I let out a loud sigh and again made a drunken decision, this time that I was just going to tough it out and stumble home.

"You're not drunk, are you?" I turned around to answer the question, but found myself too surprised for words when I was staring into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm not _that _drunk." I answered, lifting my chin like I had earlier. "These heels are just making it a bit hard to walk, that's all."

"Come on," he muttered. He gripped my hoodie sleeve, making it a point not to touch my skin as he pulled me after him. I struggled to keep up, and tripped often. I managed not to fall before we reached wherever it was he had dragged me to. "Naruto," he called. "Your little Hyuuga friend is drunk. I suggest you help her home before she breaks her ankle in those shoes."

"Hinata-chan?" I saw Naruto out of the corner of my eye. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," I answered, unaware of how much I was slurring my speech. "You guys can stop worrying about me, I'm fine. Really."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," a pink blob from a few feet away said through giggles. Upon closer inspection I realized it was Haruno Sakura.

"Come on, let's get you home," Naruto chuckled. He pulled my right arm over his shoulder, and I couldn't help but lean against him.

"I'll help you," Sakura said through a full-blown laugh as she did the same to my other arm. "Walk with us, not against us," she advised as the two led me away from the still large party of people.

"Right foot, left foot." Naruto was laughing loudly in my ear as we rounded the corner that led to my house.

"The big one." I nodded toward my home, and before I knew it they were leading me up the sidewalk. Sakura opened the door and the two led me inside. I was somewhat surprised to see Tenten still awake, lying on the couch in shorter clothes than she had on previously.

"Oh thank you guys for bringing her," Tenten said as the two led me upstairs. She seemed quite out of breath, I assumed a result from her trek home.

"Which room?" Naruto asked as we reached the top, and nodded when I pointed to the door on the end.

"I got it from here," Naruto said as he opened the door. I pulled off the heels before anything else, the dim room making everything much more difficult than it should have been. The light coming in through the open door was not enough to see with. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked when I finally pulled off the other shoe.

"Fine now." I smiled and before I knew it I had kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back his face was redder than I had remembered it being previously. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Before waiting for a reply I collapsed onto the bed. Darkness consumed my vision the second my head hit the pillow.

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Guys, it's evident I don't own Naruto. I've pointed that out five times now, and I'm going to stop posting these silly disclaimers. Sound good? Good. **

**Two chapters in a row, you're welcome! My editor was out this weekend and so the two chapters I wrote are now being posted two days in a row. I'm also giving you a lot now, because as of posting this I am leaving in a few hours to move into my new home. I need to do things like unpack, settle in, and all the annoying hardships that accompany moving. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out next week. Sorry for this exceptionally long note, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

My eyes refused to open. A pounding pain in my head intensified by the second, every beat of my heart sending shockwaves through my brain. I let a slow groan escape me as I struggled to recall the events that led me to this current predicament. What had I done? Where was I, even? The thinking did little to quell the pain.

I rubbed my hand over the surface of whatever I had been sleeping on, and could tell it was a bed. Further inspection led me to believe that it was my own. I could tell the room was illuminated by the way the backs of my eyelids lit up with a hazy hue of red. I did my best to open my eyes, but slammed them shut again as the mysterious light assaulted me, the pain from my headache growing even stronger.

I turned onto my side and put a clammy hand on my throbbing temple. A sigh escaped me as I forced my eyes to open, adjusting to the light rather slowly. My curtains had not been closed upon going to bed, explaining the bright light. I sat up with another groan and studied my rather odd sleeping attire. For some reason I wore a dress, tight and black and rather uncomfortable under the current circumstances. On the floor a few feet away was a single high-heeled shoe, the other one visible right by the slightly ajar door. I stood slowly, a sudden wave of nausea almost making me consider lying back down.

The clothes brought back memories. I could recall Tenten giving me the dress for something… it hit me, Naruto's celebration happened! I assumed that's what the clothes were for, and I could remember a few foggy scenes from the previous night. I recalled Hanabi being there and I remembered her saying something about dating. Did she really say that? I focused more and more came to me, I recalled something about her and Konohamaru. Kiba was there, I knew this to be certain. And I think I spoke to Naruto, all I could recall about him was a blush that had spread across his cheeks late at night. I at least thought it was late at night, I could remember how dim his face was.

Standing to my feet I headed for my closet, keeping my back to the still uncovered window as I went about removing the dress and throwing on my mesh undershirt. I rummaged around until I found a pair of shorts I could wear until I made it to the washroom. With my typical shinobi attire in hand, I started toward the door, stumbling rather ungracefully. I slammed it behind me and regretted the decision immediately, the loud noise making the splitting headache all but better. I staggered down the steps, gripping the guardrail tightly so as not to fall. Desperate for some water I made a detour to the kitchen. Upon entering I was greeted by a shockingly loud Tenten.

"Morning Hinata," she said cheerfully, the mild greeting amplified by my current physical condition. I squeezed my eyes shut and poured myself a small glass of water as quickly as I could manage, draining it in seconds after realizing how parched I was.

"Morning," I muttered quietly as I filled the cup a second time. I still squinted, the light in the kitchen somehow even more vibrant than what I had endured in my bedroom. Finishing what was in the cup a second time, I tossed it in the sink and pulled out a larger glass. The clang the dish made when it came in contact with the metal was enough to make me cringe. I poured the last of the gallon into the large glass and took a seat in the chair across from Tenten, setting the drink down and resting my head against the table. I placed one arm on my still upset stomach and the other on the back of my head. I suddenly felt dizzy, and worried that I might throw up. The feeling began to subside and I released a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" Tenten questioned in a much softer tone, evidently aware of how I felt. "I think you have a hangover." She repressed her laughter, but upon looking up I saw a wide grin plastered across her face. I put my head back down slowly and tried to focus on my breathing as the pulsating pain in my head resumed making me completely miserable.

"What happened last night?" I asked with a groan. "I feel awful."

"Well, you drank," she said with laughter evident in her voice, "a lot, in fact. You drank more than I did. I'm not sure why."

"Anything else?" I moaned.

"Loads. Hmm… I'm not sure where to begin actually. We both got ready, and you had this really nice dress that I –"

"I remember all that," I interjected suddenly. "When we got to the celebration, what happened then? I can't remember anything."

"You can't remember anything? Really?"

"I remember a few things, just nothing in detail. _Please _fill me in," I begged, a hint of impatience carried in my voice.

"Alright. Well we arrived at the celebration and me and Kiba immediately got into it. I took off because I was sick of arguing, and you stayed I think. Then you found me, but I said you could go find Naruto and leave me alone if you'd like. So then you went off, and the only other things I know for certain is that you talked to Naruto and he gave a speech, it looked like he was pretty hammered too. And then I went home, and not too long after that Naruto and Sakura carried you home. Then Naruto came down blushing like crazy, and chatted for a second. It was kind of awkward though, he said you kissed him." Her last sentence caught me off guard, and I immediately shot my head up with a small squeal of pain.

"What do you mean?" I completely ignored the light as I stared at her. "I kissed him? Like… on the mouth?"

"Calm down, he said it was on the cheek." She laughed again as I let out a loud sigh of relief. I set my head down again and resumed having a reaction toward the overbearing headache. "He looked shocked though," she continued, "from the looks of it I would have guessed you took him to town."

"Took him to town?"

"Sex, Hinata. I would have guessed you fucked him." She cackled uproariously when I looked up and subsequently dropped my jaw.

"Tenten-san! No!" I yelled despite my hangover. "I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Really? So you wouldn't have sex with Naruto?"

"Well… I… yes, I would, but not like that!"

"Oh," she chuckled, "so you _do _want to have sex with Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

"Stop!" I screamed the word and immediately pressed my hands to my temples. "Damn it!" Tenten started her loud laughter again in response to my cursing.

"How bad do you feel?" she questioned, her laughter fading and a hint of seriousness accompanying her inquiry.

"I feel awful. Is this what happens when you drink? Why do people do this to themselves?" I shut my eyes tightly again, hoping this would subside.

"You've drank before and this didn't happen. What you're going through right now only happens when you drink too much like a dumbass and your body freaks out because the alcohol has left you dehydrated. This explains why you drank so much water. You should keep that up by the way, finishing that tall glass there might help you out a little bit." As soon as the words left her mouth I upturned the glass, drinking as much as I could before I had to slam it down with a wince and a gasp for air. After a few seconds I finished my water. "Now you should take a hot shower. Besides, you have to get to the Station soon. Even with a hangover you can't be late." I groaned at the reminder, I had completely forgotten. I still even had my uniform resting in my lap. With a grumble, I slowly stood and pushed my chair underneath the table.

Without another word I stepped into the washroom, the fluorescent light straining my eyes even more than the sunlight filtering in through the windows had. I stripped and stepped into the hot shower, taking note of how the stream of water made me feel far better than I had. I let out a deep, satisfied breath as I stepped out of the shower. I still felt bad, but it was an improvement. I got dressed quickly, admiring the flak jacket in the mirror as I did every morning.

"Are you coming too?" I asked after exiting the room, the subsided nausea evidently having a direct effect on my mood.

"I actually have a few things to take care of here," she answered. "If it's alright with you of course, I'm going to stay for just a bit. Don't worry, I'll catch up." I shrugged and left the room with a wave.

Today continued the week's trend of excellent weather with a cool breeze providing fresh air that helped to clear my mind. A dull pain remained in my head, but I ignored it as I continued on toward the Station.

Memories pieced themselves together in my mind as I traveled, seeming to make themselves clear more and more. I recalled Hanabi not answering my question about her and Konohamaru, leading me to the conclusion that they were dating. I also remembered bits of the conversation between Kiba and Tenten, the end playing itself out in vivid detail with Kiba insulting Tenten with the rudest things he could come up with and her storming away in unmistakable anger. I also remembered some of what transpired between Naruto and I. However, I couldn't recall anything past him jumping onto the back of our seat, for what I assumed was the speech Tenten had informed me of.

I arrived at the bustling station later than I would have liked, but on time nonetheless. As per usual I was greeted by a few familiar faces before I made my way across the room, sinking into the cushioned chair pushed into the corner of the large room. I breathed deeply, ignoring what remained of this 'hangover' and watched the busy shinobi move about in groups, discussing missions and such. My mornings were admittedly dull, but nothing I didn't enjoy.

I decided to take the opportunity and try and piece together more of the previous night, curious as to what exactly had transpired. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before, I couldn't imagine completely forgetting hours of my life yet I had managed to do it, with the help of Sunagakure's Yamazaki district whiskey of course. I smiled inwardly as I remembered the devil's spit that had landed me in such a forgetful position. I even recalled how strong the stuff was, the way it seemed to envelop the pit of my stomach in a hot alcoholic blanket. I shuddered at the thought, pushing it away so as not to feel the sensation again.

Part of me wished that I could remember every detail of what had occurred, yet another side of me was glad for the intrigue. I had complained about how lackluster my days had been and this bit of drunken mystery was a welcome change of pace. It was certainly something I didn't wish to do again, however the one time I would allow it to happen certainly isn't a bad memory to keep. I couldn't help but smile in my seat as I grew more and more comfortable with what had happened. What was done could not be undone, and dwelling on it was foolish and pointless.

As my eyes surveyed the room I stopped yet again on the man across me, infamous smirk present on his face as he stood against the wall, ignoring those around him. I remembered bits and pieces of his involvement during my antics at the celebration, the only thing I could vividly recall was him ignoring me and walking away as if I didn't exist. His fiancée on the other hand was as pleasant as ever, and from Tenten's statement she had even aided Naruto in the task of dragging me home in my drunken stupor. I wrote a mental note to thank her when I got the chance, now certainly not being that time as it seemed she was preoccupied discussing something with Lee. The way she was gesturing with her hands led me to assume she was explaining something in great detail.

More and more came to me. I was suddenly able to recall scenes and events in great detail. I clearly remembered Naruto's speech, him jumping on the bench and addressing the entire village despite being a little tipsy. I remembered my conversation with Hanabi, and the promise I made to her that I would see her more often. I tried to find any recollection of Temari, but nothing was coming to mind. I came to the conclusion that I hadn't seen her, which I found odd considering it was Temari and an open bar. I giggled to myself and thought more and more. Some scenes, such as an apparent drunken peck on the cheek I delivered to Naruto, were still buried deep in the drunken haze.

I couldn't help but think more about the supposed kiss though. Was there really any truth to it? I wouldn't put it past Tenten to joke around with me in such a vulnerable state, I would have believed anything she said. Yet part of me knew she was right, part of me completely believed her and I was oblivious as to why. I assumed that my inner self knew the truth, and that Tenten wasn't lying. What did Naruto think? What would he say to me when we talked again? The thoughts racing through my mind made me uneasy. I knew Naruto, and I knew he wouldn't make a big deal out of such a little kiss. But what if I was wrong? We were older. We were at the time in our lives where maybe we should follow our friends and settle down, or at the very least put ourselves out there and try to date. What if he thought that I had meant more than I had? I wanted him to know how I felt, but any scenario in which I accidentally thrust it all out there at once wasn't wanted. I didn't have much longer to worry though, as out of my peripherals I saw a familiar face enter the room and immediately head toward me.

"Morning, Hinata-chan!" A fanged smile greeted me as it did most mornings. I gave a small wave and continued my tasking chore of doing absolutely nothing. "Somethin' up?" he asked, a worried look crossing his face as he pressed his back against the wall beside me.

"Just a long morning," I told him. I took a moment to smile at him before I continued studying my surroundings, my eyes resting on an ecstatic Ino who seemed to be going on about something that left her rather giddy.

"Funny you say that, I had a long night." He chuckled. "What happened to you? Just being polite, it's you so I doubt it was anything too spectacular. Still, I've been surprised by less."

"Tenten says I got drunk, and from what I hear I kissed Naruto." I couldn't help but laugh as Kiba's mouth gaped open.

"You _what?_"

"I apparently kissed him… I don't really remember it too well though." I decided to be upfront with my friend, hoping he'd appreciate my honesty.

"Bullshit," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're lying to me right now."

"I swear, Kiba-kun. I'm telling what I recall as the truth. I'm still a bit fuzzy, so maybe I'm wrong, but that's the big scoop at least."

"You really kissed him?" I could understand why he was so surprised, part of me was as well. I couldn't bring myself to believe I had done something so careless. Part of me knew it was the truth though – knew that what I had done wasn't just a lie from Tenten.

"It was just on his cheek… not that important." I noticed something change in his face – a look of what I assumed was relief flashing in his eyes.

"Well that's good news. I'd hate for you to ruin things by getting drunk." To say I was surprised at Kiba's concern was a gross understatement.

"Really? I thought you'd be all for a plan like that."

"Hey!" he shouted with a laugh. "Just because I can be an ass sometimes doesn't mean I don't care about you Hinata-chan. You're one of my closest friends, I want you to get what you want and how you want it. I know that you'd hate to have Naruto like that."

"Are you actually Kiba?" I asked with a laugh. "You seem a bit too nice this morning."

"Oh shut up," he chuckled. "I just had a good night last night, that's all."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Nope." The fanged grin returned upon seeing me frown. He apparently couldn't keep from laughing, the noise bursting out of him quite loudly.

"I can get used to Kiba having good nights." I realized out loud. "If it means he's nice like this all the time I could grow to like it."

"I'm not mean!" he defended himself. "Just more honest than people would like, that's all. Sometimes people just like to get upset over silly things I say and make me out to be some bad guy that I'm not."

"Don't lie, sometimes you can cross the line."

"Give me an example." He crossed his arms over his chest pointedly.

"Last night with Tenten, you were senselessly mean to her. Then you tried to play it off like she was the bad one and you were the victim. I bet you didn't even apologize, did you?" Now it was his turn to frown.

"Can we drop Tenten?" he scoffed. "We don't like each other. So bringing me up to her and her up to me is just going to make matters worse. Besides, we can get along when we want to. It just depends on whether or not she decides to be a bitch."

"See?" I pointed. "That right there – completely unnecessary and mean. You're mean to Tenten, you're mean to Shino, you're –"

"Shino is my friend, but sometimes the guy is an asshole!" He interjected. "The guy is a good friend at times, but on some days it just feels like someone mixed the worst qualities of everyone in the village and put them into one monotone know-it-all dickhead."

"You're mean to Ino."

"I'm not even mean to her! I'm just not fond of her, you can't really be fond of someone you broke up with. She's happy now and I respect that, doesn't mean I have to grovel at her feet and beg for her friendship."

"You're mean to Sasuke."

"That I'll admit to!" he stated. "The guy is not only the biggest prick in the village, he's a backstabbing traitor and the fact that he's here is spitting on the grave of everyone who died keeping guys like him out of Konoha makes me sick." His words turned into a growl toward the end of his statement.

"Really? Well he doesn't stand around pointing out everyone's faults. So maybe I'll just go hang out with him for the rest of the day." Without a care regarding what Kiba thought, I made the sudden and more than likely stupid decision to stand from the comfort of my chair.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as I began to walk away. "Hinata-chan!" He called, however I lifted my chin and continued walking. "_Hinata-chan!_"

I wasn't sure what compelled me at the moment. Perhaps it was trying to prove a point to Kiba, whose upsetting antics had bothered me for far too long now. Perhaps I was trying to prove something to myself, that if I really wanted to step out of my box I could do it rather easily. Or perhaps I was trying to prove something to Uchiha Sasuke. Perhaps I was trying to show him that not everyone viewed him as some conniving black-hearted rogue nin who still plotted to destroy Konoha. There were many possible reasons for me to do what I was doing, but the only thing that mattered at the moment was that I was doing it.

Without hesitation I placed my back against the wall, just a few feet away from the Uchiha. I looked straight ahead at Kiba, whose face was frozen in a look of unmistakable disbelief. I proceeded by making an expression I had never made before, but had seen worn many times by the likes of Shikamaru and Neji. I _smirked _at the Inuzuka, who responded with an even wider-eyed expression.

I dared to look over at the man next to me, who slowly turned his head and gave me a rather unfriendly scowl. Typically I would have taken the hint and backed away, however today was different. I was under a guise of confidence that I wore with pride, and no matter how much I regretted it later I had to stand my ground.

I knew that he didn't approve of me standing so near to him, I was no idiot and wasn't going to pretend that I couldn't read the fact that he disapproved of my uninvited appearance. However I remained, out to prove a point. To who, I was still unsure. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kiba fuming, his face reddening in what I assumed was annoyance or anger. Seemingly I was the only person who approved of my current position, and I was oddly fine with the fact. I could care less what Kiba, or Sasuke for that matter, thought about what I was doing.

After a little over a minute I seemed to be acquiring the attention of more people in the room, fellow shinobi pointing and whispering amongst themselves. Even Sakura went as far as to stare, the obvious beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips as she realized that I was brave enough to stand beside the person who was, unquestionably, the most hated ninja in all of Konohagakure. A surge of pride coursed through me as the Uchiha's fiancée mouthed the words from far away:

_Thank you. _

I also got a few looks of disgust, and certainly wouldn't be surprised if a few of the less considerate shinobi didn't want anything to do with me anymore after my display. I was fully prepared for the backlash I would undoubtedly receive from the angry majority, however currently I was in no mood to let others affect how I thought.

I looked toward the door and saw a rather late Tenten enter, seeing me in my unusual location and widening her eyes. She furrowed her brows and gave me a confused look, and I responded with a small smile and a shrug. Surprisingly, Kiba beckoned her to come closer, and judging by the way he talked I assumed that he was filling her in on the details. Part of me was bothered by the fact that something as small as me choosing to stand near someone had garnered such a response from my peers, but the suppressed side of me relished in it. I had complained about how Sasuke was treated, and now it was me who was doing something about it. I knew I was making a big deal of the situation, however my mind certainly wasn't in the right place at the moment.

"Hello everyone." I heard a voice near the door, and turned my head in time to see Hatake Kakashi. "Squads Seven, Nine, and Ten need to follow me and await further instruction. The rest of you may leave if you wish."

"Why did I even bother showing up at all?" Tenten muttered from where she stood a few feet away.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke turned toward me as everyone filed out. I kept one eye on him and one eye on Kiba, the two closer together than I would have liked. Kiba walked to the door as slowly as he possibly could. Sasuke simply stared for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

"I liked your sweets." The statement was his only one, after uttering the words he turned and headed for the door. I blinked slowly, rather surprised I had gotten any words out of the elusive man.

"… What the hell was that!?" Kiba shouted. "He liked your 'sweets?' Is there something you don't want to tell me?" Tenten answered his stupid question with cackling laughter, the sound filling the now almost empty room.

"Don't be foolish," I chuckled out the words as I too headed for the door, the response evidently not being enough to silence Kiba who still squawked behind me.

"Hinata, may I see you for a moment?" I turned my head to see Kakashi, who motioned for me with an extended finger.

"Yes, Kakashi-sama?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has requested your presence in his office. He says it isn't urgent, but it's best not to keep the Rokudaime Hokage waiting." I intended to respond, however all the air seemed to be sucked out of my throat. My heart pounded almost audibly in my chest as I gulped rather loudly. Rather than use words I simply nodded, allowing Kakashi to lead the jonin that he had called for previously away.

I was unsure what had left me so speechless. I figured it was being called to Naruto's office. But certainly I was prepared for something that simple, right? After everything I had done something so simple shouldn't have left me in the condition that it had. Then I remembered why I worried so much… the kiss. That's undoubtedly what he wanted to discuss, that mysterious kiss I had apparently given him. My fears from earlier seemed to be coming true as I slowly walked toward the exit, Kiba and Tenten slowing down and walking alongside me.

"Everything okay, Hinata?" Tenten asked curiously. "You seem a bit off all of a sudden."

"Nothing." I replied. "You two can head home, I need to make a short detour."

"You want me to come along?" Kiba offered in a friendly manner.

"No," I answered, the mortified expression still blatant on my face. I knew that Kiba and Tenten had noticed it by now, however they were kind enough to allow it to slide. After a few curt goodbyes they allowed me to go on my own, and I took my time heading toward the Hokage tower which was closer than I would have liked it to be.

Upon arriving I stopped at the door and did my best to organize my thoughts. After a few deep breaths, I slowly opened the door.

"Hinata-chan, you're here!" Naruto greeted me cheerfully.

"Yes." I gulped again, nervousness creeping into my voice when I spoke the syllable.

"We… we need to talk about last night."

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter Six

**So my last double update reeled in a total of forty two reviews. Just… wow. I am rendered speechless. Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much your continued support means to me. **

**Just a little preface here before I jump into this chapter. So… I'm not sure if this is going to be one of those chapters that I have to steadfastly defend or not. You just have to keep in mind while reading that these characters have had a few minor changes brought on by slight maturity. People change. Just please keep this in mind. Okay? Okay! Please enjoy! **

**And as always, big thanks to The Crafty Cracker for dealing with me and somehow putting up with my procrastination and busy schedule. If it wasn't for her this chapter would have been delayed even longer, so be sure to give her a thank you and maybe check out her work. **

My breath caught in my throat. His statement was expected but it was still so sudden that I almost couldn't comprehend it. My hands shook ever so slightly at my sides, and rather than blushing as I typically would all the color drained form my face. My skin is quite pale so not much was lost, however I assumed it was noticeable as my silent and quivering reaction forced Naruto to look at me in a perplexed manner.

My breath returned, shallow and unstable as I looked at the man across me. His lips were pursed and despite staring directly at me, no, _into _me, he seemed quite deep in thought. I gulped and winced at the action, my throat dry and sore after a night of excessive drinking.

"What… what do you want to talk about?" I asked shakily. I had already jumped to conclusions and was quite certain as to what he wished to discuss. I came to the realization that I was procrastinating, saying anything that would delay the inevitable. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was to come.

"I apologize about last night," he muttered and scratched the back of his head, his gaze pulling away from me and now landing on his desk.

"What?"

I couldn't help but blurt the word out. I was expecting to be interrogated regarding the foolish kiss I had planted on his cheek – the kiss that I dreaded talking about but couldn't bring myself to regret. Despite not having a vivid memory of it, I couldn't help but enjoy the thought of having the gall to do something so daring. I felt like in a weird way, I had succeeded in doing something. I set out to take a leap and I had done it. If it weren't for the current tension I probably would have smiled at the thought.

"I invited you to come hang out with us last night," he started. "Then I just sort of abandoned you. I dunno, I felt bad about it. You deserve an apology. So… here it is. I got a bit drunk, and I wasn't really in the best place in my head." Here he stopped and took a moment to chuckle. "I just wish I didn't remember everything. You were pretty out of it too, I didn't think I'd ever see you drink that much. Geez, that was a lot. Do you feel okay?"

The truthful answer was no. The dull pain in my head remained as did my need for something to drink. I was parched; every noise I made felt like I was swallowing daggers. However I couldn't say that. I needed to hold my ground and keep my cool. That was my intention and I was not in the mood to fail. With another painful swallow I shook my head.

"No, I feel fine." I ignored the pain brought on by the movement and forced a small smile. "I woke up a little confused but that subsided pretty quickly. I guess my body just takes alcohol well." I felt guilty about lying but knew it was necessary. It was certainly a better answer than: 'no, I feel awful and I could projectile vomit on you at any moment.'

"Really, Hinata-chan?" Again he couldn't help but laugh. "I always figured you were a lightweight. Huh. You never fail to surprise me. I woke up pretty dazed too, but I slept like a rock! You have no idea. It took Shikamaru at least an hour to get my lazy ass out of bed. Man, and I woke up with a killer headache. But ramen always helps a hangover, so it was gone pretty quick."

"Ramen helps?" I couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It really does!" he said rather enthusiastically. "You should try it if you ever manage to get a hangover. It might not work for you, but it's a quick fix for me. One bowl and I feel much better. Try it sometime."

"I don't think I ever want to get drunk like that again," I admitted in my go-to soft tone. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips when he laughed. "I can hardly remember anything."

"Really? Like, you don't know anything that happened last night?" The happy expression he had worn since I arrived had vanished, replaced by a curious stare that left me yet again quivering as his blue eyes pierced through me.

"I… remember a little," I mumbled. "Tenten told me almost everything else."

"Even the kiss?"

That did it. I wanted to run, to hide away and pretend the question had never been blatantly thrown out into the open. I felt my body freeze, Naruto apparently unaware how much his words had affected me. I thought I had no worries after he apologized, that my fears had been unsubstantiated and that the kiss wouldn't be brought up. What a foolish thought that was. I had kissed him. Sure it wasn't on the lips, but a kiss was a kiss and I'm certain that you couldn't just kiss the Rokudaime Hokage whenever you saw fit.

"I'm sorry." I was surprised how quickly the words flew out of my mouth, the statement evidently needing to reach Naruto's ears as quickly as possible. "I was drunk, and I never get drunk. It sort of just happened." I now looked down, unable to meet his bright eyes any longer.

"It's fine!" he reassured, softening his voice and upon looking up to meet his stare his eyes had softened as well. "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. It's not like you stuck your tongue in my mouth or anything." I felt my face flush at the thought. I seemed to quiver more, but now for a drastically different reason.

"Is that why you called me in here?" I asked, the question accompanied by a tinge of curiosity. My eyes landed on the chair parallel to his. Seeming to understand what my stare meant, he gave a wave of his hand toward the piece of furniture and I quickly walked over to it and took my place. I rested my hands in my lap and gave him a soft smile, an expression which he returned and as always I could feel the heat course through me brought on by the look.

"I didn't mean to bother you," he stated in a rather apologetic tone. He scrawled a signature onto the paper and turned his attention to me. "I just really wanted to say sorry, that's all."

"You didn't bother me at all," I started. "I have nothing to do today. But you obviously do, it would be rude of me to stay any longer than I must." With a prompt nod I stood to my feet and made my way toward the door, keeping my arms pressed to my sides as I walked.

"Wait, Hinata-chan." Without a second of hesitation I turned to look at him again. He had stood for some reason and quickly sat back down when I faced him. "I just wanted to let you know that I have a mission ready for you when you become available. You're the most qualified and it can wait until you're not off-duty."

"Thank you, I'll keep it in mind." I placed my hand on the door knob before I was stopped for a second time.

"Hinata-chan?" His voice saying my name sent a chill down my spine. I took a deep breath and faced him yet again.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" I felt my heart rate quicken and my breath came out in shorter, more rapid bursts as I stared at him. I suppressed the feeling to the best of my ability as Naruto fidgeted at his desk, opening his mouth to speak but closing it again as soon as it had opened.

"Do you think… maybe… you could stay for just a bit longer?" This time there was no suppressing the wave of thoughts that crashed over me. I watched as his eyes widened into saucers when I audibly gasped, the high-pitched noise escaping me despite my efforts to remain calm. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I shouldn't have asked. It's just that I get so damn bored here. I try to get Shikamaru to talk to me, but he says he's 'busy' and that I should be 'doing my job.' I didn't mean to freak you out, I shouldn't have opened my stupid mouth. Sometimes I just don't think before I speak and I wind up sounding weird and freaking out my friends." I stopped hearing him here as I regained composure, he had stopped looking at me and now looked down in shame as he apologetically ranted.

"No," I interrupted him. His head shot up and his mouth snapped shut as I offered a friendly expression. "I can stay." I couldn't help but notice the way in which his face lit up when I complied. I sat down again in the chair across him and couldn't help but beam.

"Damn it," he said through a chuckle, "now I feel bad. If you have anything you need to do I don't mind. Really, just because I'm the Hokage doesn't mean you have to –"

"Naruto-kun," I interrupted softly. His eyes grew large and an almost invisible shade of pink leaked onto his cheeks, upon noticing he looked away nervously but couldn't hide the glow of a blush. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks grow warm, my face undoubtedly flushed as well. I had no time to think about why Naruto was blushing, my train of thought being broken as the door swung open. Casually, I twisted my head, thankful for the chance to hide my own blush from Naruto.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shikamaru asked through a heavy sigh.

'What? No," Naruto said, a weak smile forced onto his face in a laughable attempt to cover his embarrassment. "We were just discussing something."

"That sure explains why you look like a pair of tomatoes," he muttered. "Hokage-sama, these are for you." He ambled by and deposited a messy pile of paper onto the desk. "You know what to do. I recommend she," he pointed a finger in my direction, "come with me so that you can get your work done. It would be foolish to get behind for the sake of troublesome conversation."

"How about nope?" Naruto grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"I do the same thing every single day. Well, not today. Hinata-chan stays. She leaves when she wants to leave from now on." His assertiveness drove another hefty sigh out of Shikamaru.

"I don't have time to argue," he mumbled as he forcefully jammed his hands into his pockets and pivoted on a heel to leave.

"Yo, Shikamaru," the blond called before his blatantly annoyed attendant could leave.

"Yes?"

"I'm not a tomato, you jackass." Shikamaru grumbled incoherently in response and left before Naruto could trouble him anymore than he evidently already had. "Sorry about him," Naruto muttered when the door was closed. "He can be impatient sometimes."

"It's fine," I replied, a giggle evident in my voice. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave? I truly don't mind Naruto-kun. If you're busy it's fine."

"What did I tell Shikamaru?" A sparkle graced his eyes as they stared into my own, I could only manage to look directly at him for a few seconds before I nervously looked away. "You stay until you want to leave."

"Thank you," I responded softly. I glanced back to see him looking over a sheet of paper with annoyance beginning to show on his face. His lips curled into a slight frown as he quickly scribbled at the bottom. He let out a deep breath as he slid it into one of the many folders spread across his desk.

I watched him work in silence, repressing a smile every few seconds when he quietly complained about his job. His eyes flashed when he read another, an "are you kidding me?" escaping him as he grumbled and put it into a different folder.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, all I knew was that I was strangely comfortable in the silence of the room, the quietness occasionally broken but quickly continued afterward. In an odd way I enjoyed it. I enjoyed simply being in his presence, not having to fumble with words or falter as I struggled to communicate with him like a normal person.

I even made a game of it, his eyes and body reacting to everything he read. When he read something that belonged in the folder on the far left he would chuckle or smile slightly. I assumed these were successful mission reports or letters from his friends, something that could relieve his stress even for a moment. The red folder closest to him seemed to be filled with documents regarding money, as he would sometimes grumble about payments before sliding a sheet in. And I wasn't sure what the other folder was for, his reactions seemed to differ greatly. Sometimes he would sigh, other times a smile would form. And on a few occasions he even looked angry.

The work didn't look hard, it just seemed quite dull. I almost found it ironic, that the position many shinobi strived for was also one of the most tiring. Naruto seemed almost bored as he signed and replied, his hand visibly cramping as he wrote. Occasionally he would look up at me and my eyes would dart away, a few times when I glanced back he was still looking and it would make me blush. We carried on like this for quite some time until at one point he stopped, releasing a deep breath and repetitively curling his fingers.

"Hinata-chan?" His voice startled me, breaking the silence and disrupting the comfortable peace that had been created.

"Yes?" I replied in a breathy tone.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," he started with a hint of laughter easily detected as he spoke, "but you've been looking at me for quite some time. Do… you have something on your mind?"

"Umm… no…" I could feel my face heat up, and evidently Naruto could see the change in hue as he responded with booming laughter. "I just was seeing what you were doing," I stated meekly.

"Oh it's nothing too exciting," he said through a chuckle. "Do you want me to show you? Maybe that can spice things up. Besides, you look all bored and reserved anyway. What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing, I guess," I mumbled. I sat anxiously and waited for him to show me what it was he was doing, poised and ready to see if my assumptions were correct.

"Well?" He too looked rather anxious, putting me in a rather confusing situation. "Are you coming or not? Bring your chair over here and I'll show you what I'm doing. What's the matter, you haven't turned to stone have you?"

I felt embarrassed as I carried the chair over, setting it as close to his as I felt he would allow. I smiled nervously at him as he picked up a sheet of paper.

"Ah," he said in an unhappy manner. "This is a letter from a civilian here in Konoha. She wants me to attend the birthday of her young son, and has sent five or six letters similar to this one. I'm the Hokage and don't have time for things like this, so they go into this folder and are sent off to Shikamaru, who responds on my behalf and usually says no."

"Seems boring," I admitted.

"I wish I was off fighting for Konoha, but my job is important. I have to do what I have to do. Here's another one," he said as he briefly showed me a small note. "This gets signed and put in the red folder. It has to do with finances. I could go on all day about what happens next, but I'll spare you the details."

"Do you want my help?" I blurted the question out rather unceremoniously, my own hand snapping over my mouth. However, it was much too late. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude," I began hastily, "I'm sure you can do your job fine I just figured you maybe could use a little assistance, that's all." I could feel my complexion growing hotter with every rushed word.

"Calm down, Hinata-chan!" He tried to repress his laughter but failed miserably, his short chuckles becoming howling laughter that brought a smile to my own face. "You always get so nervous. Don't. I would actually really like the help. You can take this stack that Shikamaru just sent in, how does that sound?"

I eagerly nodded in response and got to work. I correctly placed a few until I got to one of the financial documents, and handed it off to be signed. Naruto gave me a rather odd stare as I offered the page.

"I think you need to sign this," I stated plainly. I immediately noticed the mischievous gleam that made itself apparent in his azure eyes.

"You have good handwriting Hinata-chan, and you're smart. You've seen my signature. Just forge it, it'll make this go by so much more quickly." Laughter again pierced the room when my jaw dropped, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Naruto-kun!" I squealed. Aware of how loud I had been I quickly lowered my voice. "That's illegal, you know! I can't do that!"

"What am I gonna do? Tell the Hokage that you're breaking the law?" A smile now completed the look of mischief he now sported. "I guess I'll sign it, I was really looking forward to the help."

"I can do it," I asserted suddenly. I peered over to view the scratchy signature Naruto had scribbled onto the parchment. With a small nod I copied the writing, presenting it to him once I had finished.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed. "Now if you can pull that off a few hundred more times I'd really owe ya!" He gave me a lopsided grin before resuming his own work.

I helped him at a fast pace, once I found the groove of the work it came quite easily. After a few minutes I had even passed Naruto, who chuckled and muttered something about his inability to do such boring tasks. Occasionally, my arm would press against his and I'd jerk it away quickly, letting my dark indigo hair spill over my face so that he couldn't see the red that coated my cheeks.

"So," he said after a few minutes of silent work. "How's Tenten settling in? It's still weird to think how close you guys are. You're so different."

"She's settling in fine," I said in a rather chipper tone, the statement being punctuated by a hum. I couldn't help but be happy. I hadn't been with him for this long in years.

Once the initial awkwardness had passed it was quite enjoyable, even he seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood. He was always in a good mood, but this was different. He seemed to experience more than his typical optimism, more than his common cheerful demeanor. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but whatever he seemed to be feeling was contagious.

"What's it like living with someone?" he asked curiously as he slid another document into the red folder. "Just curious, I never really had the chance to."

I had never considered that. Naruto had always lived alone. The thought was rather saddening. I couldn't imagine being alone for so long. I shook my head, my wording had been wrong. Naruto had always lived alone, but since he was a child he was never truly alone. Because whether he was aware or oblivious, he had me. He always had me, and he would always have me. A small smile formed on my face as the thought ran its course.

"It's not too fanciful, I guess. I just share my things with her now, and she shares her things with me. It is nice always having someone to talk to though."

"I don't think I could ever have a roommate," he commented as he put away a stack of papers he had finished signing.

"Why is that?"

"Because," he began through a chuckle. "I am naked _way _too much to live with someone else." My immediate response was silence, followed by a few repetitive slow blinks that led to my head becoming a superheated scarlet ball of embarrassment.

"Why…?" I squeaked.

"Oh don't give me that look!" he said upon noticing my bright red complexion. "I'm a grown man. If I don't want to put on pants after a shower, I don't have to. Besides, it's refreshing. You should try it sometime."

"Naruto-kun!" I found myself shrieking yet again, my blush feeling as if it had spread all throughout my body.

"What? Don't hate it 'till you've tried it," he replied with a grin. "Just tell Tenten to cover her eyes and strut your stuff for a little bit. It's almost therapeutic."

"No!"

"What?" he asked with laughter evident in his voice. "How do you think I keep my cool? I'd be nothing without my private naked strolls."

"Naruto-kun, stop it!" I couldn't bring myself to imagine how red my face had become. The images that ran through my head certainly wouldn't leave for quite some time.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop picking on you. But speaking of Tenten, Kakashi-sensei has been telling me a few things as of late." He turned his head to me, not looking as he slid more papers into their proper place.

"What did he say?" I asked after an audible gulp, still trying to get over my embarrassment.

"He just keeps commenting on how Kiba and Tenten are constantly at each other's throats. I figured since you're so close to them, you'd have more insight than him."

"It's nothing too serious," I reassured him, getting back to work after a few deep breaths. "It's Tenten and Kiba, if they don't like each other you can't expect them to keep it a secret."

"I just don't want it to become too serious of a problem. Kakashi says it's rather distracting around the Station."

"How would he know? He's never in there." I defended my friends. I immediately regretted it and looked away when Naruto glanced at me. "I didn't mean to be rude, I'll talk to them and maybe see if things can be worked out." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto smile in response. "It wouldn't be a problem if they just started dating already," I muttered.

"What?" Naruto chortled beside me. "Kiba and Tenten, a couple?"

"They're perfect for each other!" I declared. "He's totally the kind of guy she needs. One who's mouthy enough to combat her words and commanding enough to keep her in line when she needs it. Tenten is the kind of woman Kiba needs in his life. She's witty enough to shut him up when his head gets too big and she's smart enough to put him in his place when he's the one that needs it. They totally balance each other out! It'd be perfect. If only they'd stop fighting and just…" I stopped when I noticed how intently Naruto was staring at me.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk for that long, Hinata-chan," he said after a chuckle.

"Sorry," I absent-mindedly apologized.

"What are you sorry for? I like the fact that you're talking to me instead of mumbling and looking away. It's nice, you should try it more often. You're fun to talk to." I felt myself redden but ignored it.

"Thank you."

"Besides, it seems like you've had a lot of time to think about those two."

"Well it's not like I have my own love life to think about," I said. As soon as the words came out of my mouth my arm accidentally pressed against his, however this time I didn't pull it away. Out of my peripheral vision I could see his cheeks take on a shade of pink. I smiled, almost confidently as I silently scooted closer. He looked at me with his blush still on his face, however I paid him no mind as I continued the work I had agreed to do. Underneath my veil of confidence was a racing mind and a heart that almost beat through my chest, however I pushed it aside and again held my position.

"I'm the same, I haven't dated a girl in… well, never. I haven't dated a girl at all. I never knew why you were always single, Hinata-chan; you're more than pretty enough to be married by now." Typically, I'd squirm under the weight of his words however I was determined not to falter.

"It just never happened. What about you?" I asked, now turning to him.

"I dunno, I would have killed to have the attention I have now back in the day. But all of these girls, they don't care about me. They care that I'm the Hokage. I know this will sound stupid, and you can laugh if you want, but I want to be with someone who actually cares about me. Not my title."

I had to bite my tongue. I wasn't using a figure of speech, my teeth pressed firmly against the flesh and almost hurt. Inadvertently, he had just described me. I had to stop myself from saying something, I had to stop myself from acting on the thoughts that now filled my head. I wanted to tell him how much I truly cared, but doing that now would put an end to my mission and I couldn't let myself screw this up.

"Well maybe one day we'll find what we're looking for," I said in a cheerful tone, hoping I came off as sincere enough.

"Most definitely! It'll be embarrassing to be the single Hokage for the rest of my life. We can't let that happen. Maybe one day I'll actually try to find someone, but I'm not going to worry about it too much. Just going to focus on being the best damn Hokage this village has ever seen. Speaking of which, I'm all done. You got anything else? We can split what you have left so that it'll get done faster."

"I've been done for a few minutes, Naruto-kun." I couldn't suppress the giggle that followed the statement.

"Oh…" Almost seeming embarrassed, he responded with a grin that made me laugh even more. "I guess that's a day then."

"I… should probably get going." I stood and stretched my legs, unaware of how much sitting down had made my limbs stiff. Naruto stood as well, giving his arms a slight shake as he let out a quiet yawn.

What happened next would not leave my mind for quite some time. Assuming that he was going left to walk me out I took a step in that direction. However he had apparently assumed that I was going right, so he decided to follow me. Instead, what happened is that we were now face to face, and I couldn't help but realize how close our mouths were. The heat that crept up my face as a result wasn't helped by the fact that Naruto was visibly blushing as well. I quickly turned the other direction and walked around the other side, apologizing the whole way.

"Sorry about that," his voice cracked as he scratched his head. "Well, thanks for the help Hinata-chan. Make sure you get home safely, you hear? And come back anytime, I could use your help more often."

"Thank you for letting me stay to help." I forced a smile despite how red I knew my face was. "Have a good evening, Naruto-kun." I gripped the doorknob but once again was stopped by his voice.

"Hinata-chan, wait." I turned to see that his face was still an amusing shade of pink. "I just… well… I don't really know how to do this at all. I had a really good time and I sort of wanted to know if… if maybe you wanted to have some dinner? Not tonight, of course. Just someday. Maybe next week?"

Was he being serious? I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Rather than become nervous I became extraordinarily happy. Uzumaki Naruto, the man of my dreams and forever the object of my affections, wanted to have dinner with me.

"I would love to, Naruto-kun." There were no pauses in my voice, no faltering tone or squeaky pitch. He smiled back at me, and I returned the expression.

"Great! That's… that's wonderful, Hinata-chan! We don't even have to go out, I could go to your house."

"What about Tenten?"

"To hell with Tenten!" His eyes widened at what he had said. "I mean, she can have a night around the town or something. I'll pay for it. She'd enjoy that." I laughed at his nervous statements.

"That sounds wonderful indeed, Naruto-kun." I was almost overwhelmed by how confident I felt at the moment.

"How does next week sound? Saturday, maybe? That's eight days. More than enough time for the both of us to prepare."

"I look forward to it." He gave a nod and a wave as I left, a newfound spring in my step as I walked away from the office.

**Please Review! Be Kind! **


	7. Chapter Seven

**First and foremost, I would like to thank you all for over one-hundred reviews! We're closing in on one-hundred faves so please hit that favorite button if you haven't already, I hate asking for it but it would be pretty awesome.**

**Secondly, I would like to apologize to you all for this unacceptable wait. I have had a really rough two weeks to say the absolute least that have included a pretty serious injury and a few personal issues, and this really hindered how much I was able to write. Hopefully you guys understand and know that I will do my best to get this next chapter out as soon as I can. I truly appreciate your patience and support. **

**Also, I would like to very much thank The Crafty Cracker yet again for not only being an amazing editor who points out all of my many boneheaded mishaps, but for also being a good friend and freaking out and worrying over me and my injury. Be sure to check out her fics, they keep getting better and better. **

**And lastly, to those who are questioning the lack of Hinata's confession being brought up in her conversation with Naruto, just recall the note at the end of chapter one. If something seems out of place or like it doesn't make sense, bear with me because it will soon enough. All I ask of you guys is to please have patience and bear with me here. Sorry for such a long note, and please enjoy.**

A satisfied sigh escaped my smiling lips as I somewhat strolled away from the building. Words could not even begin to express how I felt. My happiness peaked and my mood was at an unfathomable high. I was breathless, speechless, and lighter than air, one might even say. I wanted to skip, to prance about the village and make a fool of myself without a care toward anyone's opinion. However, I kept my pace steady as I meandered through Konoha, unwilling to head home and confine my emotions to the large house that harbored me the majority of the time.

I had no clue what I was doing, or where I was going even, but I knew that I had to move. Everything and everyone around me seemed strangely fresh, a new life being breathed into my surroundings as a result of what had transpired between me and the love of my life – the same man who had nervously asked me to dinner. A large grin graced my lips as I recalled him, standing awkwardly in front of his desk and desperately attempting to form the words necessary to ask me out. I had stood in shock and disbelief as he managed to speak. Even now as I hummed confidently and strode away it still struck me as unbelievable.

Of course I had said yes. I had played the scenario in my head at least a hundred times now and my answer was the same. I had been asked what I always had dreamed of being asked by the likes of him. I couldn't help but picture ahead, like a fool I pictured ahead without a care. He would come over and a marvelous feast would be prepared as one was necessary to combat his enormous appetite. Afterwards we would talk, relax and maybe even partake in a bit of wine as we wasted the night away. Perhaps he would even go so far as to wrap his arms around me, and hold me close to him. I would tell him yet again how I felt and this time he would smile and nod. Those sparkling blue eyes would meet my own, and slowly he would lean in. His soft lips would press against my…

"Hinata-chan?" I was snapped out of my self-induced sexual coma and turned my head, my pale lavender eyes resting on bright azure ones that awkwardly flitted away upon meeting my own.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" I held my composure and kept my voice firm as he readjusted his gaze to meet mine. I was unsure of why he had followed me outside, however I was not going to complain. Rather, my elation reached new heights as he opened his mouth to respond.

"I was just… wondering if maybe you wanted to head to Ichiraku's with me? My treat. I mean, I know you just left and we said our goodbyes and whatnot, I just sort of wanted to know if you'd like the company. You certainly haven't eaten lunch, have you? I was just going out to lunch and saw you were still nearby so I just figured I'd ask you. Damn it I'm rambling, I'm just nervous and a little shocked with myself and a little amazed by you and you look really pretty right now and you have this look in your eyes that's freaking me out and I'm not really sure how to handle a scenario like this and – "

"Calm down," I giggled and ignored the heat that coursed through my face. I could see the blush that dusted my cheeks reflected in his sparkling eyes that currently held my gaze as he waited for me to continue. He began nervously chewing his thumbnail as I regained my normal skin tone. "Wouldn't going with you now sort of ruin our date?"

"Date?" he croaked. "Oh, the dinner. Sorry, that word just sounds so foreign to me."

"It's a date, right?" Unintentional nervousness crept into my voice upon asking the question.

"Oh, um… yeah, totally. It's a date, we should probably call it that. And how would lunch ruin it? I don't mean to press or anything, I just sort of want to know."

"Well if we waited I would have time to prepare, and look nice, and not blush and faint and make a fool of myself. I was sort of looking forward to the wait. If we went on a date now… I don't know. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh…" he frowned slightly and I almost considered changing my mind, however I kept my lips pressed together as a mischievous gleam made itself apparent in his eyes, accompanied by a lopsided grin that made me want to laugh hysterically.

"Well then, Hinata-chan, you don't have to think of it as a date. You see, as my personal bodyguard, I am going to need your assistance. I feel my life is threatened by going to Ichiraku's all alone, and I am in need of your ability to keep me safe. However you can't go hungry on the job. So I will permit you one bowl of ramen on me to tie you over. Sound good?" My mouth gaped open and his grin returned. He seemed rather proud of himself as he crossed his arms in mock authority. "And that wasn't a request. That was an order from the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto himself."

A wide smile graced my lips as I nodded eagerly. "Guess my mind has been made up for me," I said and matched his pace as he strutted alongside me. He rested his hands on the back of his head as he walked, and I managed to stay as close to him as possible without brushing against his exposed side. His tactic was quite clever. I had to give him credit. He seemed happy with himself, the grin that seemed permanently etched onto his features shone brighter under the autumn sun which currently peeked its head out from one of the many clouds that littered the sky.

"So," he started as we continued on toward the restaurant. "Do you eat ramen often? I've never really seen you eat very much of it. I always assumed you just liked that fancy Hyuuga food and a few common dishes. Don't you guys look at ramen as cheap and gross?"

"Way to stereotype us all," I said through a chuckle.

"I didn't mean it that way, I swear! I just… gah, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I always just assumed, you guys are so prim and proper. Guess that came out wrong."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, just relax. You didn't offend me at all." He breathed a sigh of relief at my words. "Some of us really enjoy it, but most of the elders frown upon it for unexplained reasons. I really enjoy it and so does Hanabi-chan. I haven't been to Ichiraku's in a very long time though. Too bad I'll be too busy defending you from all of the threats to really savor it." He grinned as I played along, and I released a few silent, yet deep, breaths. I needed to make certain that I didn't revert back to my blushing nervousness. It was imperative that I be calm and collected under this barrage of fantasies being played out in front of me.

"Well then you're in for a treat! Being the Hokage and all, I get special treatment that no one else gets. I get my own room to eat in to make sure that I don't get bothered by civilians who want autographs and photos and stuff like that."

"But don't you love that sort of thing? I thought you liked the attention."

"I do, but you don't understand how much more I like ramen. There isn't much I'd take over a nice bowl of Ichiraku."

"Is there anything at all," I asked jokingly.

"Well, eating Ichiraku with you seems way better." My level-headedness was put to the ultimate test by his last remark, and I seemed to fail as I felt the heat leak through my cheeks.

"Thank you," I breathed the words as a small genuine smile slowly made its way across my mouth.

We arrived at the building, which had relocated a few years back due to the booming success after Naruto became the Hokage and everyone wanted to eat at his favorite restaurant. The owner, a rather kind man named Teuchi and his daughter who I had met once and who was also a very lively person to be around, had become quite wealthy off of the business. Admirably, they refused to open in multiple locations and stuck to the originally implemented recipe that had made them so famous to begin with.

"Home, sweet home!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw open the doors and flashed his trademark smile. I followed him to the counter, where we were greeted by Ayame who looked rather cute in her work clothes.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama," she dipped her head and offered a smile, "what can I get for you this evening?" She averted her gaze to me and retracted rather quickly, fixating Naruto with a peculiar look. "Did you happen to snag a date? Wow! Let me go get father!" She turned to scamper away but was quickly stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Calm down, she's just my bodyguard and I insisted she accompany me."

"Really? That's a bit odd. Last time I checked you were one of the greatest shinobi of our era, do you really need backup? Especially over something as trivial as lunch at Ramen Ichiraku? A place you have frequented since you were a kid doesn't seem like a likely location for you to be attacked or anything. And even if you were, I doubt that –"

She was cut off when Naruto clasped a palm over her mouth and whispered something discreetly into her ear. She gave a small nod and turned to me, offering a friendly smile as she readied her hand to scribble on the notepad.

"And what will you be eating?"

"Just give me the usual," Naruto answered before I could even manage to open my mouth, "and give her the same. Trust me, if she's got working taste buds she should love what you guys have in store for us." Ayame gave a curt nod and headed to the kitchen, which seemed to be the source of the sinfully delicious smell that had enveloped the restaurant. My stomach growled audibly as Naruto motioned for me to follow him, leading me around the counter and into a door that appeared unnoticeable unless you were previously aware of its existence. Upon entering I discovered its only items were a table and two chairs neatly pushed underneath. It had no decorations, unlike the previous main room which was lined to the wall with photos and knick-knacks that really made the place feel comfortable.

"And this is where the magic happens. And by magic I mean I get to privately consume the absolute best food in the world. And now you get to as well!" He pulled out one of the chairs and patted the seat with his palm, which I assumed to be a signal for me to sit. I smiled as he took the seat across me, appreciating the odd courtesy he expressed. I figured that it stemmed from the fact that this was his first time eating a meal with a girl and it being somewhat of a date. I couldn't help but smile, appreciating the effort he seemed to be putting into the meal.

"Here you are," Ayame slid the door open with her foot, her hands preoccupied with two bowls that emitted a mouthwatering scent. She set one down in front of me and a considerably larger one down in front of Naruto, who bowed his head curtly in thanks and began shoveling the food into his mouth without another word.

"Thank you," I returned the smile and she left the room, quietly pulling the door shut behind her and leaving me with Naruto. The steam rising from the bowls made the room a bit more humid than I would have expected, however it was worth it if it meant being confined with him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and try it out!" He looked at me anxiously as I carefully lifted a few noodles, desperately attempting not to cover myself in broth. I slowly brought them to my lips, and had to open my mouth awkwardly so as not to spill anything onto myself.

"Mmm," was the only sound that escaped me as I ate.

"It's great isn't it?" He punctuated the statement by slurping his food quickly, scarfing the meal down as if it were his last. I was perplexed – watching him dig in was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I was confused as to how a human could manage to eat so quickly. Had he developed some sort of ramen ninjutsu in order to finish his meals quickly? He noticed me staring and he suddenly began eating much more slowly, a light shade of pink now barely visible on his face. "Sorry," he mumbled through the mouthful he had yet to swallow. "I forgot I'm in the presence of a lady and what not. I should be less ravenous when it comes to the stuff."

"It's fine Naruto-kun," I assured. "You can eat however you'd like. It doesn't bother me." I couldn't help but laugh as his eyes lit up.

"Really? Wow, thanks Hinata-chan! You're the coolest lady ever!" He resumed his rather unsanitary eating habits and had the bowl drained before I was able to take my fourth bite. Unexpectedly, the door swung open and Ayame placed another bowl down, leaving the room without another word.

"What was that for?"

"That's the usual!" He grinned and resumed eating. "It's pretty nice, I've been coming here for so long that she knows the time it takes for me to finish a bowl."

"I don't think I could eat more than one," I admitted. "It's so filling as it is."

"Maybe you could come with me more often then! Pretty soon you'll be eating as much as me in no time. And we're shinobi, it's not like we're gaining weight anytime soon. Might as well enjoy our unnaturally high metabolism and active lifestyle while we still can, right?"

"I suppose that's a point," I giggled and took another bite. I covered my mouth as the liquid dribbled down my chin, my hand instinctively reaching out for a napkin or cloth to wipe my face with but there were none to be found.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" He gave me a puzzled look as my eyes darted around the room in search for something to remove the broth.

"I spilled a little," I admitted, "do you have anything I could perhaps wipe my face with?"

"Hinata-chan, this room was specifically designed for _me_ to eat in. Of course there isn't anything for you to wipe it off with."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

He examined the small room and upon realizing there was nothing, he sighed and pulled his sleeve over his hand. With one hand he pulled mine away from my face and with the other he wiped away the offending liquid. "There," he smiled. "That wasn't very sanitary but it was better than you being all messy and embarrassed. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage and apparently now a human handkerchief."

"Thank you," I said after a sudden giggle. I went to take another bite but Naruto placed a hand on my wrist, stopping me from doing so. I stared as he pulled his hand away, my eyes following the trail of his fingers on my skin.

"Just stop right there, you're getting it all over yourself for a reason."

"Excuse me?"

"You're eating your ramen wrong. You don't hold your head up, that's how you get broth everywhere. You keep your head down, so all the excess juices fall back into the bowl. Jeez, you Hyuuga's really don't know your fine dining do you?"

"I wouldn't really call this fine dining," I said as I now looked down at the bowl. Desperate to maintain eye contact, I strained my eyes upwards to meet his despite my head being dipped at such an awkward angle. I had to admit that the next mouthful of ramen was much easier to eat from this position.

"No, guess it's not fine dining. Dining is too fancy. It's just food, you should eat and just enjoy it. Table manners and stuff of the sort just hinder your ability to enjoy the meal." As if on cue, Ayame entered the room again and set down yet another steaming bowl. Her gaze turned toward me and she nodded at Naruto.

"So you taught her how to eat ramen, hm?" Naruto nodded and beamed at the waitress. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked as she turned back to me. I shook my head no and she gave another small nod and left.

"I don't understand how you can eat so much of this stuff and not gain a single pound," I said after a small chuckle.

"I dunno. I guess I've just sort of gotten used to eating the stuff in large amounts. My body thinks nothing of it. I don't recommend everyone eat as much as I do though. I'd hate to accidentally make someone explode." He made me laugh and the sound evidently brought a small, sincere smile to his face.

"So do you really eat in this place by yourself whenever you come here? Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Nah. I'm used to being alone. It doesn't bother me all that much, and besides I'm a Jinchuriki. So I'm never really alone anyway."

"Well anytime you want fetch me just do so, and you'll never have to eat ramen alone again." His eyes widened, and I wasn't certain whether it was a result of surprise or happiness. Simultaneously, we smiled at each other and I wanted nothing more than for the moment to last forever. I was eventually the one who broke our stare, lowering my head so as to continue my meal. Out of my peripherals, I could see him looking at me for a few seconds longer before he too resumed eating.

"And… done!" he exclaimed, food still in his mouth as he lifted the bowl and slammed it down proudly.

"Me too," I slid my bowl next to his and within a few minutes Ayame greeted us to take care of the dishes. Naruto led me outside with a gentle hand wrapped around my wrist, which I found to be odd since I had followed him into the restaurant and knew my way out.

"Thanks for defending me back there, bodyguard," he said after a laugh upon stepping outside. "I really felt that I was at risk back there. What would I have done without you?"

"I am glad to be of service." I stared into his eyes and he stared into my own. It dragged on until he realized how long we had been stuck in that position, at which point he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well I really should let you head home now. If I'm gone for too long, Shikamaru is gonna send another search party. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough the last damn time he did it. The guy is my friend but he gets on my nerves sometimes, ya know?"

"I get it. I really enjoyed defending you today, maybe we should do it again sometime." He gave a nod and as I turned to leave, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him and on doing so I felt a soft pair of lips gently press against my cheek. He pulled away with the largest grin and most intense blush I had ever seen.

"That's payback, Hinata-chan. Now we're even. Don't forget about our actual date!" Before I could respond he turned and strutted away, leaving me blushing outside Ramen Ichiraku.

I was rendered speechless and immobile for quite some time afterward, and felt on the verge of combustion as an intense heat traveled throughout my body. He… he kissed me. Upon feeling my skin cool and regain its usual pale tone, I began walking. It was the same as it was before. I had no intention of imprisoning myself in my own home just yet and simply had to move and enjoy the village. I didn't make it very far however, before I was yet again stopped.

"Hello, Hinata." I turned and was now staring at none other than Hatake Kakashi, jonin commander of Konohagakure. He sat perched on a seemingly inconveniently placed boulder a few feet away, and I was surprised I hadn't seen him sooner. His eyes met mine as he offered a friendly wave. Well, one eye. The other was still strategically covered by his low hanging headband.

"Hello, Kakashi-sama," I said in a sing-song voice. His mask covered most of his features, but based on the look in his visible eye I could tell he was looking at me in a rather perplexed manner.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he replied with a curt wave, his typical relaxed drawl accompanied by a tinge of confusion. "You just seemed rather lost in thought, I felt compelled to check if you were alright."

"I apologize." My smile was persistent as I continued, "I've just had a really good day so far." My headache and nausea from earlier had seemingly been wiped from my memory, not even a trace remained of the ill effects caused by a night of drinking.

"That's good to hear. Forgive me for asking, but what exactly was it that Naruto wanted to see you for? It's unlike him to request the presence of random shinobi, ne? Especially those who are off-duty. It simply struck me as… intriguing, that the Rokudaime Hokage would do such a thing. Care to enlighten me?"

"Oh," was the only word that escaped me. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow as I furrowed my own brows in thought. I felt my lips purse and open slightly shortly after as I contemplated my response. I assumed that it would not be wise to admit that the Hokage had invited me in so that he would have some company while he worked and some company for lunch. However, I hated lying, and two lies in a day would shatter my record. Despite this, I didn't want to have Naruto be scolded because of my good nature. "He just wanted to inform me of a mission I have coming up, put on hold specifically for me. Those were the only details I was given."

"Odd, I have yet to be informed of such a mission. But you're no liar, Hyuuga Hinata. I suppose I'll take your word. And also, if it's no trouble, perhaps consider having a chat with your friends Kiba and Tenten? More than one shinobi has complained about their rather distracting disputes. I figured if anyone could be the voice of reason, it would be you."

"I will do that." I gave a nod and turned away, but stopped when behind me he spoke yet again.

"And Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to disrupt your schedule, but if you don't mind I would like to see you in my office tomorrow morning. Skip the Station and come straight to me. I have something I would like to discuss with you, I believe you will find it is of the utmost importance. Can you do this?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sama. I'll be there." I gave another nod and turned to walk away, slowly at first in case I was again stopped. I was relieved when not another word was spoken and I resumed my planned walk of unimportance. I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted with me, his remark of it being 'of the utmost importance' still struck me as rather odd. I shook the thoughts away and continued on, passing the turn that led home and deciding to stay out for a bit longer.

The weather continued its trend of being immaculate, the gentle autumn breeze kissing my skin as it flowed past. The pale sky was caught somewhere between a light shade of blue and a calm gray, clouds of white being pulled with the wind. I struggled to find a flaw with the day so far. Even my hangover seemed worth it when compared to what came next. I was still unsure where my destination was, but figured that was just a lame metaphor for life and allowed myself to simply walk and enjoy the company of myself.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, the Hyuuga compound made itself visible in the distance. It was at this moment I recalled the promise I had made to my younger sister, that we would see each other more often after years of separation. To be truthful, I was very much looking forward to the encounter since I hadn't seen her in years and missed her more than I had realized. I was still uncertain as to when the meeting would be, but I was more than excited. And perhaps she could elaborate on the Konohamaru situation, giving me even more to talk about with Naruto.

Following a moment of concentrated thought, I made the decision to visit the memorial stone. I had made it a mission to visit once a week, to make certain that the brave shinobi who died during the war were remembered. It took weeks to engrave the names of all the casualties as a result of the war. I made it my mission to guarantee that no one would forget what they had done and what they had given for not only Konoha, but for the ninja world as a whole. Their sacrifices would not be forgotten.

As I walked I also decided to let Hanabi know that our meeting would have to be put on hold, at least for a few weeks. I had my doubts that she would be permitted to leave the compound over something so trivial, and I was not yet ready to waltz in out of nowhere and confuse my family.

The journey between where I was to the memorial stone was roughly twelve minutes, give or take depending on how fast you chose to walk and whether you stop to talk to the little old lady selling handbags and wallets like I had. Most of the day, I had been in a blissful state of confidence and happiness. It remained that way, until I arrived at the memorial stone.

This place always had an odd effect on me, I have never been sure how to describe it. This intense feeling of… sadness? No. Sadness certainly wasn't the right word to describe it. An overbearing melancholy would perhaps be the best description. Upon my arrival I knelt at the base and as I always had I slowly began reciting the names of those added after the war. I had memorized most of them, and even had a few memories with those who had fallen. I couldn't help but picture my name. If it weren't for Neji my name would undoubtedly be where his is now. I grazed my fingers over the smooth surface, closing my eyes as my fingers traced over the engraved letters.

_Hyuuga Neji. _

Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and it took all I had not to let them fall. My breath became shallow as I stared in silence, blinking back the pain that demanded to be felt. I missed him so much.

I wondered what he would say if he were he alive now about the situation involving Naruto and I. I would still be living alone if he was still alive as I am quite certain that he and Tenten would be living together. He never told her but I could always see it in his eyes, I could tell he had feelings for her. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt. Neji would probably have stood by me at the previous day's celebration, refusing to let me out of his sight and certainly refusing to let me drink as much as I had. He would tell me to plan out my attempts to make Naruto realize once again how I felt. He would tell me not to succumb to peer pressure and to go about things at whatever pace I'm the most comfortable with. He would argue with Kiba and scold Tenten. He would make sure Hanabi knows all she can and he probably would have convinced me to stay and keep my position as heiress. If he were still alive, everything would have been different. Everything.

My eyes stopped staring at my own surname and traveled down, passing a few familiar friends before my eyes stopped on the final name. I was still quite surprised Naruto had fought so hard to add it, and after some retaliation from higher-up shinobi, the Hokage allowed it to be added anyway.

_Uchiha Itachi._

I could still vividly recall a time when that name would result in hushed whispers and gasps from those nearby. That time when the elder brother who purportedly massacred his kin was still considered a villainous traitor, to be dealt with as a member of Akatsuki. Naruto had backed the idea of adding his name after learning the truth behind his deeds, and with the support of the Hyuuga's and what was left of the Uchiha clan (whose sole member made up the entirety of it) and a few other higher-up shinobi like Hatake Kakashi and the head medic Haruno Sakura, it was allowed to be engraved. To this day some are still against it, and many who refer to Itachi as anything more than a monster are scowled at and frowned upon.

I gave the stone one last glance before standing to my feet. I dragged my hand across its surface another time before turning around, evidently at the right time as none other than Uchiha Sasuke was visible a few dozen yards away, undoubtedly heading to the stone as well. I decided that now would be a good time to leave, as I didn't want to bother anyone and figured I'd be more useful elsewhere. However as I left, something in me changed.

The moment I passed Sasuke, I could see him glare, his eyes boring holes into me as I walked past him. I had no right to do what I did, however, I stuck out my arm as he walked past, holding him in place for a moment. The air grew thick with tension but I stood anyway, hardening my stare as I turned my head toward him.

"Sasuke-kun," I finally spoke. I was unsure if my surge of confidence was to blame for my rash decisions, however at the moment I couldn't have cared less. I could feel his eyes lock onto me, and from the change in his posture it could be inferred that he wasn't necessarily happy with me at the moment. Still, I ignored this and kept my arm outstretched. In theory he could have pushed it aside and walked past, however he too stood and allowed me to continue.

"I… I don't know what your problem is but I'm going to have to ask you to do something about it. I feel I've been nothing but friendly, and I deserve from you at the very least a little courtesy." He now blatantly stared at me, a scowl masking his features as he glared.

"Courtesy?" I was amazed, I had wrangled a total of five words out of the man since the start of the day. If I recalled correctly, this was a new record. "Just because you act differently doesn't mean I am obligated to treat you as such."

"No, it doesn't mean you have to. But you still should. Being nice won't tarnish your reputation of being cold and distant, trust me. But it would at the very least show that you weren't a complete…" I cut off here, wanting to curse but simply couldn't.

"I don't care what you think," he countered, "nor do I care what anyone else thinks. I know who I can trust and who I can't. I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to be used as some bridge for you to walk over to get closer to the Hokage."

"Excuse me?" I blurted, dropping my arm and now facing him with my body.

"Drop the sincere 'good-girl' act. I'm not an idiot and you're a fool for thinking I wouldn't catch on sooner. Being my friend won't get you any closer to Naruto. I suggest leaving me alone." He punctuated his statement with a dignified "hmph," and for the first time in my life I wanted to slap someone.

"If you think even for a second that's what I was trying to do, you're more jaded than I thought." My reply was sufficient enough to acquire his attention once again.

"Oh really?" he muttered haughtily.

"You shouldn't just assume that everyone is out to get you. Maybe everyone would stop being so distant if you would try to be anything but an emotionless jerk." That did it. He turned toward me and his eyes flashed, his rinnegan piercing into me like a dagger that for a moment almost intimidated me. I quickly regained his composure and readied my response.

"You ha –"

"For once, I don't care Sasuke-kun." His jaw snapped shut as his eyes continued to shine brightly in anger. "You can take my 'good-girl' act however you will. I just think you need to get your priorities straight before throwing your stones and shunning the few people that actually want to care about you. I figured someone who was so hated would be open to friendship or general kindliness. You can pretend not to care all you want. But you just need to understand that when it comes to how I treat others, I don't do anything for the sole purpose of looking favorable in Naruto-kun's eyes. Because if I did I would wind up like you, hiding my true self in a shell of hardened bitterness."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but as soon as he did Kiba made himself visible in the distance, followed by Akamaru as he headed over.

"There any trouble?" he called as he quickly closed the gap between himself and me. He flashed Sasuke a hard-eyed stare but softened his gaze when he turned to me. "This asshole giving you any trouble?"

"No, but I think you should go before you start any trouble Kiba-kun." Sasuke's stare darted between me and the Inuzuka, but he said nothing as Kiba stared him down. A small smirk formed at the corner of Sasuke's mouth, resulting in a throaty growl from Kiba.

"What the hell are you smiling at," he snarled. "I oughta wipe that look right off your stupid face."

"Kiba-kun, stop it." I gripped his arm as he continued to glare at the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to me, his eyes meeting my own as he spoke calmly despite the tension Kiba was undoubtedly causing.

"I think it would be best if you got him away from me. Now."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Kiba stiffened, but before he could act I pulled him behind me.

"Forgive him, he can be a bit impulsive."

"Oh?" Sasuke chuckled. "Has impulsive suddenly become a synonym for annoying?"

"Fuck you!" Kiba barked from behind me. Akamaru's hackles raised, the dog following his owner as his teeth bared.

"Kiba-kun, stop it!" I turned around and pressed my hands against his chest, keeping him from charging into a fight he couldn't win.

"No, I'm settling this right now!" He shoved past me and lunged, but didn't make it far as I gripped the neck of his jacket. Sasuke placed one hand on the hilt of his blade, steadying himself in case Kiba came at him. "Gak!" was the sound Kiba released when his jacket was pulled against his throat. I yanked him back beside me and glared.

"Stop," was the only word that escaped my lips. He slid his foot forward and prepared to burst out of my grip again, and I held onto his jacket tighter. "Kiba-kun, stop." I softened my voice and that seemed to do the trick. He grumbled something but stood up straight and stopped baring his teeth. "Thank you," I breathed.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go," he muttered and turned away.

"Go with him, I want to be alone anyway," Sasuke said, his hand still on his sword. I nodded without protest and followed my friend. If he didn't want me around then so be it.

"Kiba-kun," I called after him. He and Akamaru stopped and allowed me to catch up. I started to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Why do you even bother with that guy? I don't understand it. He's such an asshole. I understand wanting to be nice to everyone and all, but what the hell has he done to earn your favor like that? I heard him running his mouth. He's lucky I didn't jump in and kick his ass for back talking you immediately. You shouldn't put up with him or anyone else talking down to you."

"I can stand up for myself," I reminded him. I smiled faintly, glad that he at least cared so much. "And right now, I don't know why I'm trying. I guess that's just who I am."

"Well if I hear of him doing it again I'll blacken those fancy eyes of his." I couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

I recalled what I had said to Kakashi and Naruto about talking to Tenten and Kiba. I made the impulsive decision to do the task today. Not just today, but right now.

"Kiba-kun, I think you should come home with me." He gave a peculiar look. "It's sort of important. Can you do it? I doubt it would shave too much time off of your schedule, after all."

"Sure, I can make it. Tenten better not give me any lip though. And first you have to tell me what Naruto wanted. I'm morbidly curious, just fill me in a little bit. Hey! You can fill me in about him filling you in."

"Kiba-kun! Inappropriate!" I shoved him playfully as he roared with laughter.

"I'm just joking with ya. But seriously, what did he want?"

"Alright, it's sort of amazing though, are you sure you want to know?" I began to feel giddy all over again just thinking about it.

"Don't toy with me! Just tell me, damn it!"

"Alright, alright. I walked in and he wanted to apologize about leaving me alone at the party last night –"

"Oh, I left you back there too. Damn. I suppose I should apologize as well," he interrupted me with a chuckle.

"It's fine. Anyway, he apologized and when I turned to leave he stopped me and told me about a mission he had set aside for me. And then he stopped me from leaving again and asked me to stay. So I stayed and helped him work and we talked and it was… nice."

"Is that it?" He raised an eyebrow. "From the way you were building it up I expected a little more than that."

"I'm not done," I said with a broad smile.

"Then stop dancing around the details and just tell me already!" He shouted and made me laugh further.

"So I helped him out and I'm feeling really good about myself. We finish up and it's time to go, and then he…" I stopped here and saw Kiba's eyes widen, anxiously awaiting me to finish the story. I flashed him another smile that made him growl in his most friendly manner.

"You damn tease, stop toying with me and finish the story!"

"He stopped me for the third time. He wants to have dinner with me next Saturday. At my place." His eyes widened further and my smile followed suit. "Then he stopped me again as I left, and said I was pretty and we went out for lunch at Ramen Ichiraku. He taught me how to eat ramen, and when we were outside he kissed me on the cheek. It was probably the best moment of my life."

"For real? Hell yeah, Hinata-chan! That's awesome! I can't believe the dolt finally kissed you. And come next week you totally have to gussy up. Be the most brazen of hussies and reel him in before he runs off and replaces you with a fangirl who doesn't have creepy, blank Hyuuga eyes."

"Kiba-kun! No! And that was mean!"

"You can make those eyes look all pretty, sure. But could you imagine those eyes on Ino or Tenten? That would be terrifying! You Hyuuga's manage to pull off those horrifyingly lifeless eyes and I have no idea how. Seriously though, me picking on you aside, I'm extremely happy for you Hinata-chan. I hope all goes well. Just make sure you play your cards right with the fool. I'd hate to see you settle for someone other than him. Don't even try to throw yourself at me."

"I would never date you Kiba-kun, you're a pig."

"And I would never date you because you have soulless eyes that haunt my nightmares." I gave a playful shove and laughed again. "Speaking of soulless and haunting, how's living with Tenten? Want to kill yourself yet? I know I would."

"She's fine, why do you ask? I swear everyone seems to ask me that."

"That's easy," he said after a chortle. "I once knew a woman who had never been with a man and lived secluded with her female roommate. You can put two and two together and figure out that she's not really into guys. I'm just saying, people are going to start jumping to some false conclusions."

"Why does everything have to boil down to sex when it comes to you?" I sighed heftily. "I know you're supposed to be close to your dog but you don't have to become one." Right on time, I felt a snout press against my thigh and I stopped to pet Kiba's loyal companion. Sometimes, I preferred Akamaru to Kiba.

"Oh don't give me any of that 'sex is inappropriate' social justice crap. Sex is everything, Hinata-chan. The sooner you realize that, the happier your life will be."

"Care to explain?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You're a bright girl. You should have figured this out long ago. Sex is the driving force behind every decision we make as people."

"Really? Please do enlighten me some more oh wise, creepy dog guy."

"It's basic human instinct. We're programmed to eat, drink, and fuck until we die."

"Really mature wording there," I replied sarcastically. I never understood why I was so much more calm and playful around Kiba. I just assumed it was the air he gave off. Relaxed in the most intense way imaginable. He was one of my best friends and despite his piggish nature I couldn't help but love him like family.

"I'm just saying it like it is. We're sexual beings, we're hardwired to continue the species and nature made sure it feels damn good to do so. Thankfully, humans are intelligent, and we've found a way to make it a recreational activity."

"What about love, hm?"

"Oh don't even get me started on that 'true love' stuff."

"So you don't believe in true love?"

"Oh I believe in it. I just think society completely misrepresents it. Love is a product of sex, like most other feelings we have towards people."

"Seriously?" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "Is there any hope left in you?"

"You asked! Sex is, like I just told you a second ago, the driving force behind all things. Love is just nature's way to make sure that even the most reserved of us have sex. Take yourself for example; little miss shy and nervous wouldn't sleep around, which is admirable, I suppose. But you know for a fact that if Naruto asked you to spread your legs you'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Kiba-kun, stop talking about me like that!" I squealed and shoved him again, this time as hard as I could and he stumbled away a few yards. He casually regained his composure and matched my pace again as we turned the corner leading to my house.

"Oh calm down, if it makes you feel any better it's not like you're exactly a female in my eyes anyway."

"Excuse me?" That time I found myself almost offended.

"Stop being so touchy, it's not an insult. Of course you're a lady, just not in my eyes. You might as well be a dude. You're my teammate and my best friend. You became biologically unacceptable for mating as soon as we were put under Kurenai-sensei's wing."

"So what, I'm not a woman in your eyes just because there's no chance we'd ever have sex?"

"Now you're getting it."

"I can't tell if I should be offended or not," I said with a sigh.

"Nah. It's not like I'm trying to hurt your feelings. If it makes you feel any better I still think you're one of the prettiest girls in all of Konoha."

"I'll never fully understand how you manage to balance being such a good friend and such a terrible person so well."

"It's a gift, Hinata-chan. It truly is a gift."

I opened the gate that would lead us to the porch. I mentally braced myself for what was to come, however it absolutely had to be done. I couldn't have Kiba and Tenten at each other's throats on a constant basis. If I had to be the catalyst that would lead to their friendship then so be it.

I opened the door slowly, not wanting to attract any attention until I was ready for it. Kiba followed, surprisingly silent as I led him through the foyer and past the kitchen.

"This is a pretty nice pad, Hinata-chan. How come I've never been invited here before? You're my best friend. I know you have your catty girlfriends and they're your 'besties.' But you're _my_ best friend and I feel that should at least count for something."

I opened my mouth to make a joking remark about being Kiba's best friend because I was his only friend, but was cut off when just who I wanted to see popped around the corner with a smile on her face. It vanished quickly when she noticed the unannounced company, and a look of thinly veiled disgust was plastered across her face.

"Hello there, friend-o." Kiba offered a merry wave and a cruel grin as Tenten's face reddened, a mask of silent anger covering her features.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

**So just a few quick things down at the bottom here. If you feel that the ending was abrupt or a bit sudden, it's because the scene that follows was originally going to take place during this chapter. However I didn't want to drag it on for too long, and so instead I'm saving it for the next update. Hopefully that's fine with you guys! **

**And the other thing, I sort of have a question for you all. Would you rather me go about the previous schedule of shorter chapters posted at a faster rate, or longer chapters with a few added days between updates? I can do both and so I figured I would just go along with what you wonderful people wanted. Please let me know either through a PM or in the reviews, and as always have an amazing day! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
